A Missing Life
by Stryder2008
Summary: 3rd in the Missing trilogy- Dean has been left with physical and emotional scars after battling humans and monsters alike. Sam has been focused on getting accepted into Stanford. When their father sends them on a hunt that leaves Dean and Sam at the mercy of their own weaknesses, can they come together to defeat the creature or will it tear them apart leaving them broken? No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story. _

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 1**

_The Unexplained _

Dean stood in the back of a typical American high school gymnasium. He was leaning against the long stretch of bleachers like any normal school aged kid…but _this_ was no ordinary day…_today_ he was watching as his younger brother Sam walked the line of graduating seniors and received his diploma along with the gold cords for his outstanding academic performance throughout his high school career. Dean could feel the pride swelling up inside his chest at the many accomplishments of his little brother. The kid had managed to maintain a 4.0 GPA, even while being hauled around the country and hunting ghosts and other supernatural beasties. Most kids his age were worried about pimples and prom…but not the Winchesters, they were hunters of the supernatural and that had infiltrated all aspects of their lives.

Dean shifted his weight when his bad leg began to twinge slightly and he sighed at the ever present reminder of how _off _the last few years had been for him. Through rehab, he'd managed to reduce the limp to a minimal action, rather than the pronounced one it had been for months after the seizure, nearly three years ago. He could run and he could hunt, but he wasn't as fast as he used to be…_oh and the fucking stutter_? Well, that damn thing hadn't gone away…at all…and it was a constant reminder to him what he'd suffered at the hands of Pandora. Dean watched the happy families and decided to drop the thick mental wall, which was now a constant presence inside his mind, and allowed Sam's pride and satisfaction to wash over him…it was Dean's one concession where the link was concerned. He tried to keep the damn thing up whenever he and Sam were around each other…but on days like this when he could see the intense happiness his little brother exuded…he couldn't help but want to feel that as well.

Sam didn't even comment on the feelings anymore, probably because Dean had learned how to keep his thoughts and feelings _shielded _from his brother's naturally prying mind. Not that Sam was intrusive or anything, but he was constantly worried about Dean's state of mind, so he seemed to try and keep track of his older brother's moods. Well, _that so wasn't okay_ with Dean…so, he'd figured out how to block that line of communication years ago…and Sam seemed to think that the link had faded over the years. The youngest Winchester been more concerned with school and the ever increasing number of hunts that their father had _made_ them participate in, rather than trying to catch his brother in a lie. Although, as far Dean was concerned he was grateful that he _could_ still hunt. The injuries had made that a question for him…and it had taken months for him to prove that he was every bit the consummate hunter that he'd always been.

The only thing that still bothered Dean…was the stutter. And that was something that he couldn't change, so he'd found that by _not_ talking to people, he wasn't put in a position where he had to explain the speech impediment. Needless to say that his womanizing days were long behind him at this point…he wouldn't risk the possible rejection. He'd tried a few times right after he'd gotten his _walk_ back…but the moment he opened his mouth he saw the shift in their demeanor. The women were no longer looking at him as a potential sexual partner…but someone to be pitied and that wasn't something that Dean was willing to put himself through. So he'd stopped talking to almost everyone but Sam and his father. He supposed it made him look appealing from a far…like a loner in search of that one person that could change his lonely ways. But in truth, he didn't want them approaching him, so he simply stayed out of places where these types of women frequented. Oh, he still liked sex…he just wasn't cruising the scene like he used to.

He heard his brother's name called and watched with all the pride of a father as Sam walked across the stage, his hair falling forward into his face and covering his eyes. He reached out and shook the hand of the principal and then turned toward the audience. He held up the diploma and a grin spread across his face, the deep dimples he'd been born with making a full appearance when his eyes alighted on Dean's leather clad figure in the back. Dean smiled back and waved as he clapped along with the rest of the parents in the audience.

Once the festivities were finished, Sam walked quickly to where he'd seen his brother hanging out in the back. He maneuvered in and out of the throngs of gathered family, looking for the blonde hair of his older brother. Sam finally released a breath when he saw Dean leaning near the water fountain at the back of the room. He was wearing a black leather jacket and his usual cocky grin when Sam closed the distance separating them.

"So, a couple of my friends were going to go out tonight, to celebrate the graduation…think I can go?" He asked hopefully. Sam was so wrapped up in the festivities that he missed the flash of hurt that flickered in Dean's emerald green eyes…before his brother expertly covered it with an impassive look.

"G…g…go ah…ahead." Dean said quietly. He didn't want anyone else to hear him talking…but there wasn't really a way to answer Sam without words. Sam's smile spread across his face again and he pulled Dean into a hug and then quickly snaked his way through the crowd in search of Brandon and Jeremy. Dean watched Sam walk away with a heavy heart. He'd known that Sam would grow up and that he would develop his own friends and his own life…but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt to see it happening. Deep down, Dean had always known that his little brother was different from him. Sam had options…he was smart and he had always wanted a life outside of _this life_.

A part of Dean was a little jealous that there was a really good chance that Sam might be able to have that. Because he knew that there was no chance that _he_ would be getting out…he had nothing outside of hunting and Sam. His entire life had been built around those two things and it was through them that he'd been able to survive.

He limped out to the Impala and sighed when he saw the graduation gift that he'd bought for Sam…it was lying on the front seat in Sam's spot. He'd planned on giving it to his brother after the ceremony and now it looked like a sad representation of their lives…wrapped in pretty packaging…but ultimately sitting discarded, surrounded by leather. _I know exactly how you feel._ He thought silently. Dean had been hustling pool for months to afford the gift for his little brother…and now he wondered if he'd even get the chance to give it to him. He was still staring at the bright blue wrapping paper when he heard footsteps running toward him.

Dean spun around and was nearly bowled over by the large form of his brother. "Dean, glad I caught you." He was panting and Dean decided that they needed to run more in their training sessions…well Sammy obviously needed to be running more. "Hey, we wanted to see if you wanted to come out to eat with us?" He was smiling hopefully at his brother and his eyes wandered to the interior of the car. "Hey…what's that?" He asked as he pointed at the gift.

Dean shrugged. "A g-g-g…gift…d-d-dummy…w…w…what's it l-l-l-look like?" His eyes dropped closed as he bit down the surge of self-hatred that bubbled up every time he heard himself speak.

Sam's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he tilted his head as a smile worked its way onto his lips. "For me?" His blue-green eyes were twinkling with anticipation and his fingers were tingling with the need to grab the present and find out what was inside.

Dean raised an eyebrow and then laughed at the picture his brother was painting…of a little kid at Christmas. "N…no I b-b-bought it for m…m…m…myself s-sas-sasquatch." His green eyes were shining with mischief as he reached into the car and pulled the package out and handed it to the twitching fingers of his younger brother.

Sam carefully unwrapped the gift and set the paper on the seat of the Impala as he opened the wooden box and then whistled low in his throat at the item resting in the royal blue velvet. The silver Taurus was inlaid with pearl on the handle and had some beautiful etching on the barrel. His eyes flashed up to Deans in surprise. Sam knew that this was an extremely expensive gun, he and Dean had seen them several months ago when they'd been on a bullet buying run for their father. He'd been looking at this particular gun with an envy that was bone deep. Sam hadn't realized that his brother had seen that…or that he'd gone back and gotten the gun. "Dean…it's amazing. But, how did you afford it?"

Dean shook his head and smiled. "Doesn't m-m-matter." He slapped his brother lightly on the shoulder and Sam chuckled at the evasive answer. He'd gotten pretty used to Dean not answering most of his questions over the last three years. He still hated how quiet his brother had gotten since the stutter had shown up, but he loved that Dean still talked to him at least.

"Thank you Dean…I don't know what else to say." He admitted and then looked back at the gun again in admiration. "It's…I love it….thank you."

Dean grinned and then looked away as he felt the familiar burn of emotion working its way through his system. He made sure that the wall was securely in place before reaching out to hug Sam. "P-p-proud of y…you Sa…Sammy." He said quietly.

Sam's own eyes were suspiciously bright as he turned to set the box on the seat in the car, along with his cap and gown. "So, do you want to come with us to dinner?" He was pretty sure that his brother would beg out of the invite. Dean didn't really do crowds and he sure as hell didn't like to hang out with people that he didn't know. But Sam really wanted to make sure that Dean knew he was invited…hell, his brother would always be invited to the things in Sam's life.

The slight shake of Dean's head was the only answer he gave as he stepped away from Sam. "Okay Dean. But it's you and me later…we're going to a movie or something. Popcorn and that nasty licorice that you love so much…we'll get it all…the whole nine yards…okay?"

Dean felt the ice inside his soul thaw a little bit as he nodded enthusiastically at the idea of spending the night with Sam at the movies. There was a marathon of the Aliens movies playing at the Cinema-plex…so he knew that there was something they would both enjoy. He heard Sam's friends calling him and he leaned over so he could see them waving Sam toward a large truck, stuffed with newly graduated students. "Y…y…you s…should go." He said as his pulled his gaze back to his _big_ little brother.

Sam glanced over his shoulder and waved. "Later?" He asked hopefully.

Dean nodded and pushed him in the direction of his friend's crowded truck. He watched and fought down the loneliness that flared inside his chest as Sam sprinted toward the truck. A long sigh escaped his lips and he crawled into the car, reveling in the familiar feel of the leather. The Impala never changed…and for that Dean found he was intensely grateful. Nothing else in his life seemed to stay the same…but his baby? She never changed and she didn't care that he stuttered when he talked or that occasionally his limp was more pronounced…particularly when the weather was bad.

The familiar rumble of her engine calmed Dean like nothing else could. He groaned when he realized that their father hadn't made it to the ceremony. He'd been so enthralled with watching Sam achieve one of his goals that he hadn't even noticed that their father hadn't made it. But as he pulled away from the high school he found that a slowly rising rage was spreading through his system. Why was it that _nothing_ was more important to their father than hunting? It wasn't something that he had really ever noticed with himself…but this affected Sam…and that was something that he wasn't handling very well.

XXXX

Dean stared at the clock on the wall as it ticked past midnight and sighed internally. No one was home…his father hadn't been around when he'd returned after Sam's ceremony and his little brother hadn't come home after leaving with his friends. He assumed that Sam had lost track of time and that they were having so much fun that it hadn't occurred to his little brother that he was sitting at home waiting. He swallowed and decided it was obvious that they weren't going to the movie, so he grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom. He gently pushed the door shut behind himself and pulled his shirts over his head. He looked at the mirror and then turned away in disgust as the white scars caught the light and reflected his past back at him.

He turned toward the shower and then blew out a long breath as he reached in and turned on the water. Before the room filled with steam he managed to peel his levi's down his lean legs and then stepped into the small stall. The hot water immediately loosening some of his tense muscles as Dean leaned forward, allowing the water to cascade down his shoulders and chest. He pointedly ignored the tight painful feeling in his chest as he wondered if Sam had had a good night…as much he'd wanted to spend the evening with his brother…he hoped that Sammy had a good time. The burn behind his eyes returned and this time Dean let the tears fall. For the last three years he'd felt like there was something wrong with him.

He'd been able to come to terms with his disability and had even learned to deal with the slight limp that he couldn't seem to lose entirely…but he still felt as though there was something _off_ about him. Dean blinked several times and then reached up to wipe away the remainders of the emotions and then grabbed the soap as he scrubbed his body before reaching down to turn off the water and crawling out of the shower.

His fingers closed around the white scratchy towel that the cheap motel they were staying in had _so generously, _provided and dried off before wrapping the material around his lean waist. Dean grabbed his toothbrush and went on with his nightly activities…he was unaware of the movement in the room outside the closed door of the bathroom. The sudden knocking on the door caused him to jump slightly and he then glare at the door as he waited for his heart rate to slow back down.

"Y…yeah?" He answered.

"Dean?" Sam's voice floated through the door…and Dean didn't need to _feel _anything from his little brother to know that Sam was already feeling guilty that he'd forgotten to come home earlier.

"D…d…don't w-worry about i….it-t-t." Dean called gently. He heard the loud sigh of frustration from his brother and he groaned when he realized that Sam was going to want to _talk_ about this…and _he_ really didn't want to. Part of him wondered just how long he could hide in the bathroom before Sam became suspicious of his motives. _Probably not long enough._ He thought in irritation.

"Dean…I'm sorry man. I lost track of time…and…" Dean heard Sam's forehead connect softly with the outside of the bathroom door as he leaned against it.

"I…i…its f…f…f….fine Sam." He said as he pulled the door open and walked past his brother toward his bed. Dean grabbed his duffel bag and rummaged around until he came up with a clean pair of boxers and some shorts. He slipped the clean clothes on and stayed turned from his brother in an attempt to end the conversation.

Sam's loud breathing was a constant reminder that his little brother didn't think that they had resolved anything at this point and Dean found that his patience was wearing a little thin here. _He_ was the one that was 'ditched' tonight…not Sam…so why did _he have_ to feel like the asshat? He clenched his teeth and finally turned to look at Sam and that was when he noticed the bruise forming on his brother's chin. All semblance of anger drained instantly from Dean as he immediately closed the distance and reached out to check the damage to his little brother's face. "W….w…what…." He didn't need to finish the sentence, Sam jumped in with an explanation.

"It was stupid Dean." He said as he tilted his chin out his brother's questing fingers and stepped back, putting a little distance between them. "Just forget about it…I'm fine." Sam had no intention of telling his overly sensitive older brother that he'd actually _been _the cause of the fight. One of Sam's _friends_ had overheard them talking earlier and after several drinks the kid had started poking fun at Dean's expense. Trying to imitate the stutter that the older Winchester brother had and Sam had seen instant red. He'd slammed the kid up against the truck and gotten caught off guard by the quick right hook that had slammed into his chin before he'd knocked the kid unconscious.

Dean's eyes narrowed and he blinked several times before stepping away from the evasive look etched on his brother's face. He knew that he could drop the wall and maybe get a sense of what had happened…but every time he did that, he chanced Sam finding out that the connection was still there. So he simply inhaled and then nodded as he stepped further back and sank onto his bed.

Sam clenched his teeth when he saw the pain reflecting out of his brother's worried gaze as Dean simply pulled into himself and clamped down on his own feelings in favor of what Sam wanted. Dean was always doing things like that. Allowing that Sam's feelings were somehow more important than his were…and as far as Sam was concerned nothing could be further from the truth. But if he told Dean what had started that fight…it would just hurt his brother…and Sam wasn't going to do that. Life had handed Dean a pretty rotten deal already…and Sam wasn't going to add to that. "Dean…it really was nothing….I just…we were drinking and I slipped…caught my chin on the bed of the truck…that's all, I swear."

Sam walked over and sank onto the bed near his brother's hip. "I meant to be home Dean…I really did want to go to the movies with you…I'm sorry." He felt his brother stiffen at the apology and Sam nearly groaned with frustration. He'd asked Jeremy to take him home earlier, but they'd all been drinking and none of them was in a position to drive. So Sam had had to wait for Jeremy's older brother Mark to get home from work and then he'd given the youngest Winchester a ride home. He supposed he could have called Dean, but after the fight, the last thing that Sam wanted was for Dean to be around these pricks that were supposed to be his friends.

Dean shook his head and patted Sam on the knee…he looked at his little brother and wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smell of dirt and alcohol that he caught wafting off Sam's clothes. He pointed at the bathroom and Sam took the hint.

Once Sam was inside the small room, he sighed as he dropped his own mental wall and felt the slight wash of sadness and pain that was radiating down the link from his brother. He closed his eyes and shook his head…he'd learned to keep a wall in place and he was pretty sure that Dean thought the link between them had dissipated over time…but it hadn't. Sam had just learned to control what he allowed to escape his mile high emotional wall. He hadn't felt anything from his brother…not since the last night they'd been at Bobby's nearly three years ago…at least not something that _he _hadn't allowed. He was careful to control the flow of his own emotions so as not to tip off his brother that they were still linked on an emotional or psychic level.

After he'd finished his shower, Sam dressed and wandered back out into the dimly lit room. Dean was lying on his side, facing away from Sam and his breathing was even and deep, indicating that he was sleeping. Or, as was generally the case with his older brother…Dean was pretending to be asleep so that they wouldn't talk about things that he wanted to avoid. Sam sighed and went to his own bed, pulling the covers down and crawling between the sheets. His thoughts were jumping all over the place, he'd received an acceptance letter from Stanford…Sam had applied with the _hope_ that he _might_ get in…and then he could figure out how to pay for it. But when the school had come back with an offer of admittance and a full ride? He'd been thrown into a tailspin. Sam wanted to talk to Dean about the possible direction for his future, but he was worried that Dean would take it as being abandoned and that was the last thing that Sam wanted his brother feeling. So he hadn't brought up the letter to anyone and it was nearly killing him inside that he had this amazing news and he was worried about telling Dean.

Their father had been mostly absent over the last three years. Dean had been the one to keep Sam in school and ensure that his training hadn't been left to chance as they'd moved every couple of months. Something had happened between Bobby and their father and neither of the boys had heard much from the old hunter in the last couple of years. John wouldn't go into details; he'd simply said that they'd had a difference of opinion and that it had nearly come to blows.

Sam was just drifting off when he felt pain rush along the link between himself and Dean. It was rampaging through his older brother and Sam found that the intensity nearly took his breath away. As he tried to struggle up out of the sheets that were now entangled around his legs he heard his brother moan in anguish. "Dean!?" He called when he'd finally managed to extricate himself from the bedding. Sam ran to his brother's bed and dropped to his knees in front of Dean's pale visage.

"N…no…p…p…please I can't h…h…he needs m-m-me." His brother's face was scrunched in obvious pain and there were actual tears leaking out the corners of his clenched eyes. Sam didn't have a clue what Dean was dreaming about, but whatever it was…it wasn't good.

He reached out and was surprised when Dean's eyes flashed open and nothing but the whites of his eyes was visible. His brother's normal green irises were nowhere to be seen. "Dean, come on man. You're scaring me." Sam said as he shook Dean's shoulders and watched the green settle back into place as his brother 'woke up' and looked at him in confusion. "Dean…what the hell was that?"

Dean couldn't remember exactly what the dream had been about…but he could certainly feel the panic that it had created inside him. His eyes focused on the worried expression of his little brother and he shook his head as he tried to put the dream into some semblance of order before he tried to explain it. He'd been on a dock, the sun had been setting and there had been something there with him. Sam had been standing slightly behind him and somehow Dean knew that _he _was trying to negotiate for his little brother's life. He didn't understand what they'd been hunting…but whatever it was…it _wanted_ Sam. And somehow, Dean had known that Sam would willingly hand himself over to this creature if it meant that Dean lived. But there was a catch…and now Dean couldn't remember what it was. He groaned in frustration as the dream dissolved into the misty memories of his mind that he couldn't access.

"I d…d…d….don't know S…S…Sammy." He stuttered and then swallowed his own massive internal response to the dream. He really didn't remember most of it, but he could tell by the narrowed eyes of his little brother, that Sam thought he was being evasive. "I-I-I'm not l-l-lying…Sa…Sammy." He finished with an edge to his voice. He watched as Sam just grunted and hauled himself up and moved back to his own bed.

"Whatever, Dean." He mumbled before pulling the blankets back and sliding inside the cool sheets. Sam shivered at the slight chill in the room and then he heard the movements of his brother from the other side of the room. He turned over for a moment and then sighed when he saw Dean turning the heat up on the small wall unit. He hadn't even realized that Dean had seen him shake at the chill in the air, but judging from his older brother's actions it was obvious that he had.

The little things like this made Sam feel like a crappy brother…every time he realized that his older brother was…_like_…_pre-programmed or something_…at an almost cellular level to care for him. How was he ever going to tell Dean about Stanford? Because, _damn _did he _want_ to go in the fall. He blew out the breath he'd been holding and threw his arm over his eyes as he heard his brother settle back into his bed.

"G-g-good…ni-n-night S-S-Sammy." Dean said softly.

Sam shook his head as his brother's nightly admonition sank into his heart and poked another hole in his resolve to get out of this life…before it killed him.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _This is the start of the next story, it will span the summer before Sam leaves for Stanford and some of the intervening years until they meet back up in the pilot episode. For those of you that have followed this story from the beginning, while there isn't really a happy ending for the Winchesters…as you all well know…I will be returning Dean to a healthy physical condition before this ends. Thanks for following._

**Please Review: I would like to know that there is interest in this last story of the 'Missing' series.**


	2. The Call

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story._

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 2**

_The Call_

Dean was staring out the window as the rain pummeled his baby in the parking lot. _I just washed her…_he thought in irritation, his eyes narrowing at the streaks of water slipping down her sleek surface. Sam was sitting at the rickety old kitchen table and staring at some book…Dean really didn't have any idea what his little brother was looking at…and, if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure that he cared either. His thoughts kept turning to other more pressing issues… They hadn't heard a word from their father in over a week and he was starting to get worried. It wasn't like John to go _radio silent_ for that long, not even if he was in the middle of a big hunt.

Dean sighed and reached up to run a hand through his blonde hair, it occurred to him that he needed hit up a barber and get it cut…_I'm gonna look like Sam…_ and then let it scrub down his face. Sam's head lifted long enough for him to acknowledge the frustration his brother wasn't even trying to hide, before he looked back at the ancient looking book without commenting.

_That _was happening more and more often. Dean would give some sort of physical expression of how he was feeling and Sam would ignore it. He knew that there was something important weighing on his younger brother's mind…_but damned if he knew what it was_. And with the ever-changing moods that Sam was exhibiting on an almost hourly basis, he wasn't willing to ask or open up the link and try to sniff it out. Because then Sam would want to talk about it…and Dean would rather do just about anything else, rather than have the_ dreaded_ chick-flick style conversation that would be the result.

He moved away from the window and wandered over to the old TV, flopping down on the bed closest to the door and flipping on the power. He waited for the screen to light up and then started flipping through the channels searching for something to watch. Sam huffed his irritation when he heard Dean stop on VH1 and some documentary about Heavy Metal Bands of the eighties. Dean's eyes flickered over and then narrowed at Sam's obvious lack of good taste and then finally rolled back to the screen without him making a snarky comment.

Sam groaned when Dean simply turned the volume up. "Seriously, Dean…you've seen that thing like ten times…can you turn it down."

Dean lowered his head in a reproving manner and then promptly turned the television up even more. He glanced over at Sam's incredulous look and shrugged…an innocent look plastered on his face. "W-w-what…I c-c-couldn't hear it." He finished, allowing his eyes to drift back to the screen. Sam slammed his book shut and shoved it into his backpack, before rising quickly to his feet.

"Fine, you know what? Watch the damn program; I'm going to the library." He grabbed his coat off the chair and started pulling it on.

Dean jumped up. "N-n-no, S-s-sammy…it's r-raining." He felt like an idiot for stating the obvious, but he didn't want Sam out in the nasty weather. Sam glared at him and shook his head, his hair flying into his eyes and making him run his fingers through his unruly locks in frustration.

"I can see that." He said in snippy tone, before pulling his backpack onto his shoulders and stomping toward the door, ignoring Dean's worried expression. "I'm not a kid anymore Dean, I don't need to be protected…I'll be fine."

Dean looked at the floor of their room as the door slammed shut and he bit at his lower lip in a mixture of both irritation and concern for Sam's well-being. He knew that his brother wasn't a little kid anymore…but he couldn't just turn off his big brother mode. He'd spent far too long honing that part of himself and it didn't just go away on a whim. He watched as Sam stomped across the street and headed toward the library, the building was about a half mile down the road…his brother would be soaked before he got there. Dean swore and grabbed his jacket before rushing from the room.

He hurried to crawl into the Impala and then pulled out onto the rain soaked blacktop, looking for his brother's lanky form. Sam was walking very quickly along the side of the road…Dean pulled over and leaned across the seat, opening the passenger door. Sam stopped when the classic black car pulled in front of him, blocking his way. He tilted his head in exasperation at his brother's unshakeable need to try and take care of him…but he was enough of an adult to recognize the invitation for what it was…an apology for his snarky attitude. Sam pulled in a long slow breath and then crawled into the car; he heard his brother huff as the water started dripping off his rained soaked form and onto the leather of Dean's, beloved Impala's, seats.

"Sorry…for the water." Sam said softly as he found he actually felt kinda bad for getting water all over the inside of the car. While he didn't have the unhealthy _love affair_ _with the car_ that his brother did…it _had been_ the only real home that they had ever really known.

Dean shook his head and smiled at his brother. "I-i-it'll w-w-wipe up." His eyes were pulled back to the road as he pulled back out and headed toward the edge of town.

Sam looked over at his Dean and then furrowed his eyebrows at the stony expression on his brother's face. His mouth moved but nothing came out as he tried to push down the unwarranted irritation that instantly flared inside his chest. He knew that Dean was doing what he always did…_looking out for Sam_. But that didn't make the fact that Sam didn't _need_ Dean to do that anymore…any less profound. He knew that his brother wanted to know what he was researching and Sam really didn't want to go into details…Dean wasn't going to understand…that what he was doing…was looking at what it took to get into Law School.

Dean dropped his brother off in front of the library. "I-I-I'll be b-b-back later." He said as Sam climbed out of the car, he was careful not to slam the precious metal door…he didn't want to listen to his brother swear at him again. Sam leaned down and nodded through the closed window, giving his brother the chance to say something before they parted. That was something that he did try to remember…how freaked out he'd been when Dean had disappeared…the last thing he wanted was any sort of repeat of those terrifying days.

"Okay, I need about an hour or so." Sam said. He watched his brother nod and then inhaled as he stood back up and repositioned his backpack before turning and walking toward the old tone building. The rain was really starting to come down at this point; he couldn't believe the sheer volumes of water that was being dumped from the dark grey clouds.

Dean watched as Sam walked away and then dropped his head onto his chest in frustration. He and Sam had been a little _off_ lately and he wasn't sure why. His brother was being evasive and _snippy_….It was really starting to get on Dean's nerves and he was finding that keeping his opinions to himself was getting more difficult each and every day.

He pulled back into the motel's parking lot, turning off the Impala before grabbing his phone and starting to get out, he hadn't even gotten one leg out of the car when the sudden rock anthem that filled the car had him pulling the door shut again and picking up the phone. "D-d-d-dad?" He asked when he recognized the number.

"Dean…Hey, I need you and Sam to take a case. I can't leave right now and this one is building one hell of a body count." John waited for Dean to respond. He hated handing off cases to his boys…but he didn't have a choice this time, it needed to be dealt with and he couldn't do it.

"O-o-okay…w-w-what and w-w-w-where?" Dean said and then shook his head at the damned stuttering that made him sound like an idiot. He heard his father inhale on the other end of the line and he wondered if that meant that he was irritated with Dean's inability to get out a quick sentence. He hoped not.

"Aurora, Colorado. There've been seven deaths so far and all of them were pretty damn brutal…frankly son, the bodies looked almost tortured." The words were already out before John could recall them and he sighed when he pleayed them back inside his own head. "I'm sorry Dean…but…"

"I-i-it w-w-was a long t-t-time ago, d-d-dad." Dean said quietly. The memories that assaulted his mind were vivid and painful and he _didn't want_ to remember what had happened to him in that damn forest. But some day's he couldn't avoid the crystal clear images that danced before his eyes as he swallowed thickly. And then there were the memories from the cave…_oh and the ones from that freak gym teacher when I was young…let's not forget about those._

"Dean, I'm sending you some information…you and Sam check it out and try to get there…quick. And son…be careful." John wanted to say so much more…but he didn't want to derail Dean's commitment to this mission and it was important that the boys take this one. Because he couldn't…what he was doing…it was so much more important…it involved _his boys_ and nothing and no one outweighed that.

"Y-y-you t-t-too." Dean said as he pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up before crawling out of the car and limping toward the stairs. He looked up through the rain and blinked the water out of his eyes and he pushed his own memories down and inhaled slowly and deeply before climbing the steps to their room. He looked around the small two bed room and then went to the bathroom and started collecting their things. His eyes caught the reflection of his tired face in the mirror and he furrowed his forehead as his jaw clenched and then he was turning away from the image…something from the corner of his eye had him spinning back toward the reflection. There in the mirror, directly behind him was a shadowed figure…he couldn't make out the exact features. The images were more like a wash of darkness…and the icy cold feeling that curled into his gut made his breath catch. It was so similar to the feeling that he'd had inside the dream that he felt his knees get a little rubbery.

TBC…

_Author's Note:_ _The action will start to pick up in the next chapter. I just needed to establish the storyline in the first couple. So expect to see that within the next couple of days. Thanks for the awesome reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you to anyone that I cannot PM._

**Please Review: They let me know you're interested in the next chapter.**


	3. Hunters become the Hunted

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story._

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 3**

_Hunters become the Hunted_

They were just pulling into a dimly-lit motel that Dean had happened to see from the freeway as he yawned and remembered that he'd been sitting for hours. The motel was just off the exit near Aurora and they had been driving for nearly two days. Sam had been unusually quiet during most the ride and Dean had tried to keep his rapid-fire memories…under control. The incident inside the bathroom had set off some of the long buried feelings and Dean was trying desperately to slam the lid closed on that particular _coffin_. So far it wasn't working.

"So, Dean…what do we know about this case?" Sam finally couldn't stand the complete silence any longer and had to break it. He watched his brother inhale deeply and then narrow his eyes in frustration, since he'd already given Sam everything that his father sent them. The action made Sam's irritation rise and he had to remind himself that this wasn't Dean's fault...he was doing what their father wanted...like he always did.

"I-I-I t-t-told you ev-v-verything." Dean stuttered and then gulped back his own rising self-recrimination at the sound of his voice. He turned the car off and waited for Sam to go and get them a room. That was something that they'd established right after the Pandora case…when Dean had realized that he couldn't speak correctly anymore. He and Sam had decided that it would be Sam that dealt with getting them rooms and most of the other things that they needed when travelling around on cases...things that required actual interaction with other humans.

Sam glanced at him and then rolled his eyes before huffing and crawling out of the car. "Whatever, Dean…" he mumbled as he pushed open the door to the office.

Once they had a room and they were each sitting on their respective beds, Dean pulled out the printed information that their father had sent, he'd make a trip to a kinko's and printed the stuff so they could create a case file. It was a bunch of information on Greek mythology and the hierarchy of the Gods. Dean's eyes closed and he scrubbed a hand down his face at the idea of dealing with more of the myths of the ancient Greeks. He hadn't been all that thrilled with the interactions that they'd had over three years inside that cave. And as he opened his eyes and looked over where his brother was currently looking at his computer screen…he sighed. Sam's eyes flickered up for an instant and then returned to what he was doing. Dean just inhaled deeply and then went back to studying the pages again.

There had been several deaths over the last two months, they had been extremely violent, at lease if the ME's pictures were anything to go by, four men, three women…all tortured almost beyond recognition. The bodies had been discovered in a farmer's field, other than that, there didn't seem to be any connection between the victims. At least nothing that Dean could see, he never heard his brother move, but he could feel the eyes boring into the back of his head as his brother leaned forward and eyed the papers over his shoulder.

"So…they all died pretty bloody huh?" Sam asked as he moved and sat down next to Dean and picked up some of the papers his older brother wasn't currently looking at. Dean glanced at Sam and then nodded as he handed the file he was reading to his brother.

Sam gingerly took the tan file and flipped it open. The pictures told a gruesome story, the bodies were sliced and burned, with marks that spoke of incredible suffering before they were allowed to die. "Wow…that's just…gross." He said as he raised his eyebrows in distaste. "So…any clue what we are dealing with here?"

Dean swallowed as he considered answering his brother.. "M-m-maybe…I t-t-think it m-m-might be l-l-like the P-p-pandora thing." He managed around his stutter. He almost hated to say anything to Sam…talking just wasn't worth the self-loathing. Sam's forehead furrowed in frustration and he licked his lips as he looked back at the papers and scanned for anything that he might have missed in the first pass. He brought his blue-green eyes up and they instantly connected with the emerald green of his brother's and he sighed as he shook his head. _God…we're never going to get clear of this…_he thought. Sam could read the same sentiment in his brother's expression, he shook his head and his bangs fell over his eyes. He reached up and pushed them out of the way without even thinking about it.

"So…where do you want to start here?" He asked. Dean raised his eyebrow and snorted before throwing his hands into the air and shrugging his shoulders in an irritating and dismissive manner. "Okay…well, I think we should start in the field." Sam continued in a flat voice.

Dean nodded and looked over at the clock. It was barely 3 pm…so they had some time before the light gave out completely. "Okay…g-g-genius…let's g-g-go." Dean grabbed his jacket and pulled it on as Sam grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. He shook his hair out of his eyes as his shirt settled on his hips, Sam grabbed his gun and tucked it into the back of his jeans. A small smile played at the corners of his lips as he thought of the gift…it had been one of the best surprises that he'd ever gotten. Mostly because Dean must have been thinking about doing that for him for a long time…and that _actually _meant something.

XXXX

The enormous wheat field loomed in the distance and Dean blew out a breath that he hadn't really even known he'd been holding. He hated that this was pulling up issues from his past and he wondered just what exactly it was they were getting themselves into at this point. The information that they had was limited and their father hadn't had a lot to offer either. But one thing that was making him nervous was the fact that it did seem to be connected to the Greeks and that was something that Dean was sure wouldn't end well for them…it never did.

He pulled onto a small dirt road and then turned off the car and crawled out, followed by Sam, and walked toward the center of the field that was surrounded by police tape. They both ducked under the yellow tape and then looked at the grisly scene before them. Dean narrowed his eyes as he noticed the blood stained grain shafts and the seven distinct spots that must have been the actually dump site. He crouched down and then pulled a pair of latex gloves from his back pocket and reached out to pick up a small silver disc. It was about the size of a quarter, but it looked old…like really old…and it had a set of crossed swords on one side and crossed axes on the other. "Hey S-s-sam…" he called.

His brother crossed immediately from whatever he'd been looking at and leaned down as Dean held up the disc. Sam's eyebrows rose and he reached out to touch the disc, he felt a slight shock run through his fingers, his eyes flashed up to Dean's and he saw that his brother must have felt it as well. "You felt that?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "Okay…that has not…historically speaking…been a good thing for us."

"N-n-no…it h-h-hasn't." Dean agreed as he placed the disc in a plastic bag and stood up.

They wandered around the field until the light started to fade and then decided that there wasn't much else they could do about it in the dark…and Dean was hungry. And since they were ruled by his brother's stomach, they headed out. A small diner was just up the street from where they'd gotten a room for the night…and one thing about Dean, his stomach wasn't picky and it loved the greasy dinner food.

The waitress, a pretty young woman in her twenties with a nametag that read Penny, greeted them at the door and showed the brother's to a booth near the back of the diner. She immediately started flirting with Dean…who pointedly ignored her…he had no intention of speaking and then having her look at him with sympathy instead of lust. He would rather that she just thought he was a stuck up jerk than...handicapped. Sam sighed as he watched the scene play out…it was one that he was extremely familiar with. The waitress would walk away and then Dean would tell Sam what he wanted and he would order when she came back…all the while Dean would stay completely silent. Sam watched with sympathy as the woman narrowed her eyes and then thinned her lips in confusion and a bit of frustration. Apparently, she wasn't used to being blown off or in Dean's case…completely ignored.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes at Dean's look of longing as she walked away and the swish of her hips made his older brother shift in his seat. "You know, if you'd talk to her…she might just go out with you..." Dean's eyes immediately flashed up to his younger brothers and he shook his head in a silent 'no'. "Dean…you can't go the rest of your life pretending that other people don't exist...it's not healthy man."

"N-n-not ready S-s-sammy." He said quietly and then reached down and picked up his soda, hiding behind the rim of the glass, in an attempt to derail Sam. Dean knew that his little brother was right. He knew that he couldn't hide behind Sam for the rest of his life…but he hated that he still wasn't quite normal…that he wasn't what he used to be...before all this crap had started. Sam's face fell slightly and then took on a more sympathetic expression and Dean huffed in annoyance...he hated that expression.

"I know Dean. But you've got to work toward this…it's not just going to happen overnight."

Dean started to say something and then just glared at his brother, before grabbing his keys and pulling himself to his feet. He was shaking his head as he walked out of the diner…past the surprised waitress, who was carrying their trays of food. Sam swore under his breath and gathered his stuff together. "Can make those to go?" He asked. She nodded and immediately went to grab two Styrofoam trays and moved the food over. "Can I get a piece of pie to go as well?" She looked over at the case and chose a large portion of apple pie and set it in a box.

Sam paid and grabbed the bag of food before he stalked out of the restaurant and over to the rumbling Impala. "Dean, you can't keep walking out on situations that make you uncomfortable…and I can't keep explaining to people why you do that. Seriously man…I'm not gonna be around all the time."

Dean's eyes snapped over to Sam's and he looked both worried and surprised by the statement. Sam closed his eyes and took a long slow breath as he shook his head. "W-w-what do you m-m-mean?" He asked.

Sam shook his head and bit back the answer that he wanted to give. The one that would let his brother in on the secret of Stanford… "Nothing Dean…I didn't mean anything by it." He was grateful when they rolled into the lot at the motel and he could escape the confines of the car and into the slightly larger confines of their motel room. He immediately set the bag of food on the table near the TV and then made a beeline for the bathroom.

"L-l-leave me s-s-some hot w-w-water...bitch." Dean called as Sam quietly shut the door behind himself. He wandered over to the bag of food and inhaled the tantalizing scent of a burger and the fries that he knew was inside the container as well. He smiled as he saw the box with a large piece of pie inside it and a small plastic fork.

"I always do, jerk." Echoed from inside the small bathroom, causing Dean to shake his head at his brothers almost automatic response. He went for the pie without a second thought, since he was waiting...he deserved the pie.

A knock at the door had Dean pausing with a piece of luscious pie speared on the end of the white plastic fork. He sighed and set the pie and the utensil down in order to see who was at their door. "Y-Y-yes?" He called through the closed door.

He waited for an answer and when there was nothing but another knock he grabbed his gun and stepped closer to the door. He looked through the hole in the wood and saw the face of the motel owner. Dean groaned and then pulled open the door; he was immediately hit with a right hook that sent him staggering backwards. His gun spun out of his hand as he grabbed onto the edge of the bed to steady his fall. A foot rounded the corner as another fist flew at his ribs, Dean managed to drop his elbow and block the blow. He twisted and then let fly with a spinning back kick and a backfist to the intruders face. He could hear the water running in the bathroom, which meant that Sam probably wasn't hearing any of this.

Dean still had yet to see the face of his attacker. But he certainly felt it when the guy let a roundhouse kick fly that penetrated Dean's defenses and slammed into his ribcage. He felt his oxygen being forced from his lungs as he curled around the leg and felt what was sure to be a bruise on his side. "Sam!" He managed to call before another fist slammed into his chin. Dean felt sparks flash before his eyes as pain sliced through his face. He spun around and threw up an elbow, blocking another blow angled at his temple…what would have been a 'blackout' blow if the guy had landed it. Another arm was slipping around his windpipe and settling into a rear-naked choke. Dean could feel his air being squeezed from his body as black spots formed in his line of vision and it blurred. He barely heard the exclamation of surprise and anger as Sam burst from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of jeans.

Sam's eyes went wide and he instantly took in the scenario playing out inside their motel room. His brother was being choked out by a man in his early thirties. The guy's eyes flashed to Sam and then narrowed as something akin to recognition registered in the dark eyes of the attacker. The guy dropped Dean to the dirty carpet and Sam watched as his brother sucked in great gasping lungful's of air.

"You are the one that we want." The man said as he started forward. Sam attacked first. He threw a flurry of fists into the man's face and watched with satisfaction as the guy had trouble blocking the many flying fists of one Sam Winchester. He managed to get the man on the defensive before Dean was pulling himself to his feet and then they were tag teaming the guy…neither brother saw a second figure enter their room…but they both felt the electrical charge of a Taser as they were simultaneously hit with the prongs. in the commotion of the room, they hadn't seen a third body slip in, each brother had been targeted and then shot from two different positions as the attackers coordinated their movements. Dean's body went rigged and he fell to the floor…the last sight that he had was that of his brother falling only a few feet away from him. Sam's surprised eyes staring, unblinkingly, into his older brothers.

A voice floated through the encroaching darkness and both brothers were helpless to respond. "You wanted to find us…well congratulations brother's…you have."

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _This one is going to be an interesting mix between the first story and the second story. The boys went in search of the __hunt…and it appears that the hunted have found them. Thanks for all the reviews. And anyone that I can't PM…thank you (Sarah, Serendipity, and Cecile)._

**Please Review: I want to know what you think about this chapter. It is the set up for the whole story.**


	4. The Keres

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story._

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 4**

_The Keres_

The first sensation that ran through Dean was…_ouch…tasers hurt…_He pulled his heavy eyelids open and found that he was staring up into the night sky. He wasn't sure what he was looking at…but it appeared to be the Big Dipper? He groaned and then turned…searching for Sam in the darkness…he was surprised that there was enough light to clearly see the field. "S-s-sammy…?!" He called when he didn' t immediately spy his lanky little brother. Dean pushed himself to his hands and knees and ignored the rush of dizziness that flooded his head, his palm coming up to his forehead as he sank back onto his heels and sat up. His eyes flying in every direction until they finally came across Sam's unconscious form. "Sam!" He cried as he scrambled to where his brother was lying face down in the wheat field, he was naked from the waist up and his feet were bare of shoes…he was dressed exactly as he had been as he'd barreled out of the bathroom trying to help his brother.. Dean grabbed his little brother's shoulders as he pulled upward and Sam rolled over, his head lolling against Dean's folded thighs. His breathing coming in rapid pants as he lightly slapped Sam's cheek and was finally rewarded with a slight twitch in Sam's face.

Dean pulled his brother's head onto his lap and then waited for his Sam to finish waking up in his own time. If anything, he knew how hard it was to 'come to' after being knocked out and this wasn't any different. Dean clenched his teeth in frustration as his eyes spun around the unknown area and he blew out an irritated breath. He could feel a slight pull in his face…so he knew that he sporting a bruise from the confrontation in the motel room. He continued to look around the field and then narrowed his eyes when he saw what looked to be shadows off in the distance. A sudden movement below him had Dean's eyes flashing down and colliding with his brother's slowly opening eyelids. "Dean?" Sam asked as he rolled slightly and then blinked owlishly up at his older brother. Suddenly his eyes spun around and he realized that they weren't in the motel anymore. "Dean? Where are we?"

Dean shrugged. "N-n-no clue." But his eyes rocketed back up to the place where the shadows had been. He was dismayed to see that they were closing the distance between them at an almost inhuman pace…it was now evident that there were three of them.

"S-s-sam…we g-g-gotta g-go." He said as he struggled to his feet, hauling his little brother up with him.

Sam sputtered his response as Dean pulled him roughly to his feet. He was just getting ready to argue with his brother when he saw that Dean's eyes were trained on a specific spot in front of them and not his face. Sam shifted his eyes and his mouth dropped open when he saw what _had been_ a blob and was now shifting into three distinct forms. The memories of being attacked in the motel room had him grasping for his gun and then groaning in frustration when he realized that he didn't have it. The only weapons that they were likely to have was the knife that Dean always had attached to his belt, he however, wasn't wearing anything but a pair of jeans. _And…shit is it cold outside…_Sam thought as a shiver rippled along his torso.

Dean squinted and then his eyes widened as he recognized the forms of three _women_? _He'd seen only men in their motel room_…of that Dean was absolutely certain. But as the women continued to approach Dean found that he was looking at three of the most beautiful women that he'd ever seen. The tallest had shoulder length mahogany hair that reflected the light like a prism. She was slender and looked like she would be more at home on the cover of a French magazine than in a wheat field in the middle of Colorado. _As a matter of fact…an of the three could have graced the cover of Sports Illustrated's swimsuit edition…and that was at least a magazine that Dean was familiar with._ The second one was slightly shorter, with ebony black hair that sucked the light in and made it disappear in the waves of silky black that fell in soft curls down her back, nearly to her waist. While the third woman was the shortest of the three…and that was still pretty damn tall…her hair was the color of golden wheat and her face was tanned as though she'd been kissed by the sun.

Dean swallowed thickly and then tried to think of what the hell to say to three beautiful women in the middle of an abandoned field. _Huh…I got nothing._ He thought. Sam's eyes flashed to his and then he too was staring at the women in a mixture of wonder and confusion. Dean knew that it wasn't a good thing that these three were showing up in the middle of their abduction site. So there was a good chance that they were somehow involved…monsters came in all shapes and sizes. It was just always a little easier to believe the nasty looking ones were evil.

"Well, hello boys…" The brunette said as she stopped just short of where the Winchester brothers were both staring open mouthed. Her voice had a deep velvety richness that made Dean simply want to listen to her talk. "Oh…come on. Don't tell me you haven't dealt with women before?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Dean found that he was instantly switching gears and was now feeling more than a little disenchanted with her. The one with the black hair stepped forward and ran her fingers across her blood red lips and she stared at Sam. She looked back at the other two and nodded.

"B-b-but you aren't t-t-the ones t-t-that attacked us." Dean managed. She looked at him like he was dumbest thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

"No...we don't do the _grunt_ work...we leave that for the men." She glanced at Sam again. "This is the one…_he_ touched the disc." Her silver colored eyes flickered over to Dean and she smiled. "What's the matter Dean…don't want to stutter at us?" She grinned and stepped forward, causing Sam to try and place himself between the woman and his brother…only to have Dean growl at him and step around Sam with an angry sneer on his lips.

"C-c-couldn't c-c-care less." He ground out.

She took on a pouting face and heaved a sigh as she looked over at the blonde, like it was some great penance to have to deal with Dean. "I suppose we _should_ fix him…he can't scream properly like this. And anything he has to say will take forever to get out." She finished cruelly and then reached up and touched Dean's face so fast that he couldn't move out of the way. Her finger nails digging painfully into his throat where his vocal cords were located, leaving bloody half-moon shapes cut into his flesh.

Sam started to say something, but the blonde held up her hand and Sam found that he was rendered motionless. Dean's eyes widened in shock as pain shot through his throat…suddenly the black haired woman was stepping back and then raising an elegant eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder. "See…told you I could fix him." Dean remembered instantly how much he hates when their monsters taunted him like he wasn't even in the room. _I'm not stupid, bitch._ He thought angrily.

"Yeah…but it's just so we can break them…and see what these two brothers are willing to suffer so the other doesn't have to." The blonde stepped forward and ran a long finger down Sam's chest, which had the youngest Winchester gasping in pain as a long red line was left in the wake of her razor sharp fingernail.

Dean shifted and then spun so that he was looking at Sam. "Sam…are you okay?" He asked. His mouth dropped open in mind numbing shock when he didn't stutter…in fact he felt no compulsion to stutter at all. "What did you do to me?" He asked the woman. She smiled and looked at the others in a 'see' attitude as she raised her eyebrows in satisfaction.

"They are so easy to heal. Sisters…did father tell you that? That we could heal them or…" She reached out as she stepped up to Dean and gently touched his chest. He gasped as icy shards of agony flared inside his ribcage and he had a hard time catching his breath. "See…" She said. "Dean…Sam…we are the Keres sisters and it is our pleasure to gather souls from the battle fields….the more violent…the better." She gestured to the dark haired tall sister, "This is my sister Kakoi…she is sorta father's right hand." She twisted and pointed to the raven haired woman standing near Sam, her silver eyes flashing dangerously. "And this is Lugra, she's very quiet…and lastly my name is Nosoi…and this is going to be so much fun."

Dean arched an eyebrow as his green eyes flickered from one sister to another until he managed to glare at all of them…around the still flaring pain inside his chest. "What do you want with us?" He asked, still trying to process the fact that the stutter was gone. She grinned and smirked over her shoulder at her sisters.

Sam finally managed to get free of the paralysis and staggered to where his brother was standing a few feet further away from the demented sisters. "What does this have to do with the coin?"

The brunette finally weighed in. "Well, it helps to identify pure souls…ones bound for a violent death." Her head tilted from side to side as she watched her information strike the brothers like a physical blow. "Oh come on…don't tell me you thought you'd be dying in your sleep?" She laughed out loud and shook her head in dismay.

"Listen bitch…how do we get off this roller coaster from Hell?" Dean said. His naturally snarky attitude making an almost instantaneous appearance once his voice steadied without the stutter. Lugra stepped forward and looked sideways at her sisters before grabbing onto Sam's long hair and pulling him to his knees in a show of strength that caught both brothers' off guard. Sam's cry of pain had Dean surging forward and crashing into the extended arm of the blonde. Her bright blue eyes narrowed and for a moment Dean could have sworn that he saw a shift in her flawless appearance. But his brother's muffled cry of discomfort had him shifting his focus back to the bitch holding Sam against the ground and him at arm's length.

"You don't." Nosoi said as she glared at Sam. "It's really very simply boys. We like to play before you pay. I believe that you have seen the outcome of our games before?"

"The victims." Sam said through clenched teeth. He continued to glare angrily up at the woman's icy blue eyes. Lugra stepped forward and grabbed onto Dean's wrist, taking him from her sisters grasp and forcing him to his knees next to his brother.

"Yes…their penance for touching the coin. One that I'm afraid you will share in…but since there are two of you…we want to know if the bond between brothers is as strong as the bond between sisters…" She glanced at each of her sisters in turn and then brought her eyes back to Dean's angry gaze. "I know that I would die for my sisters…but I would suffer a fate worse than death if it protected them…so the question remains…what will each of you do to keep the other alive?"

Kakoi finally stepped forward, her rich brown hair falling forward as she knelt down in front of Dean. Her eyes were a rare shade of amethyst and he found himself mesmerized by the effect of her stare. "Will you take the punishment if it means that Sam does not?" She then shifted and knelt near Sam. "And will you Sam Winchester take the pain if it means that Dean is spared?"

Both brothers answered simultaneously and then glared at one another. "Yes!"

She smiled and stood back up. "We shall see. Take the older one first….he can watch as the one that touched the disc is tested."

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So the Keres are the harbingers of violent death. T And they only seek destruction in its own right…they cannot be reasoned with or convinced of one's innocence. Since they know the boys are fated for a violent death and Sam touched that damn coin…their fates are now tide with the sisters. Thanks to all the awesome people that reviewed the last chapter. Be prepared because the next one is probably going to be bloody._

**Please Review: I am researching and writing this as I go and your reviews spur me on.**


	5. Pain-both Physical and Emotional

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story._

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 5**

_Pain…both Physical and Emotional_

Dean struggled in the iron-like strength of Lugra, she was watching him with a blank, almost bored, expression as Sam was hauled away from him by the blonde one claiming to be called Nosoi. He tried to cry out, but found that he wasn't able to utter a sound. Sam in turn, seemed to also be affected by the same restrictions. His mouth was moving, but there was no sound coming from his lips. His eyes though…Sam's eyes had always been a glimpse into his soul...they were saying everything that his voice couldn't.

"You can't deny that this will test your bond…boys. Plus, it's just fun to torture people…before they die…violently and pretty damn bloody too." She snickered and stared into the angry turbulent green eyes of Dean, he was throwing all his rage into the look and tossing it her way. She looked over at her sisters. "Should we let them talk? It's a little boring when they can't bitch back."

Kakoi raised an elegant eyebrow and then nodded. "Yeah…this kinda sucks." She looked over at Sam and tilted her head a bit. "I want to hear this one scream." Dean's head snapped up at that and he was shooting daggers as his breathing started increasing and he struggled in her grasp. _Hear him scream over my dead body...bitch._ He thought in her direction. She turned and look at him in mock sympathy and then smiled again.

"Then again maybe not... Let's get started shall we?" Kakoi said evenly.

Dean felt his vision go instantly dark as he was struck deaf in that same moment. He immediately stopped struggling as he was suddenly trapped in a world of utter silence and inky blackness. _Oh God…Sam…how the hell do I get us out of this one? Dad, how did you miss 'what' this hunt was?_ The thoughts were rampaging through his mind as he tried desperately to shove the rising panic that was quickly developing in his chest back into the deep dark hole it had risen up out of. He could feel hands on his body and that caused him to start bucking desperately in an attempt to get the unwanted fingers off his arms. They didn't budge and he was pretty certain they left bruises too. He was hauled roughly to his feet and then tied to a chair…_where the hell did these bitches get a chair in the middle of a fucking field? _He wondered. Dean could feel his hands being hauled behind him and then he grunted…_or thought he did_…as they were wrenched tightly together and secured by something that dug painfully into his flesh.

A sudden burning pain behind his eyes followed by a slow lightening of the darkness had Dean widening his eyes and refusing to blind until his vision came into focus. He was no longer in the field, but seated inside a large cement room. His swiveled his head and found that there was only one light in the whole room, in addition to reflective window…_that I can't see through._ Where was Sam? He looked around the room again, praying that somehow he'd simply missed his brother's enormous form inside the room. Another sweep of his eyes making him groan in frustration when he didn't see any sign of Sam.

"Dean, you have a choice to make…but here's a sample of what will be the outcome of that choice." One of the Keres sisters voice floated through the stagnant air inside the room.

Sam's scream echoed through the chamber and had Dean pulled at his bindings in a desperate attempt to get free. "SAM!" He cried into the empty space. "Let him go you bitches! I will kill you all if you hurt him!" Dean yelled at the empty room. It wasn't an empty threat, if he had to claw his way back out of Hell to kill these _things_...then he would.

A door appeared across from him and the brunette sister walked in, she raised an eyebrow at the frantic struggles of the older brother. The human spirit was really a thing that she simply didn't understand. Unlike her sisters, she wanted to understand what drove these tiny little machines called humans. Kakoi stared passively as Dean continued to pull violently at the restraints securing him to the metal chair. "You will be free soon enough…but then comes the choices." She waited as his head snapped up and flashing green eyes connected with hers as anger flooded through Dean.

"What the hell did you bitches do to my brother?" He said through clenched teeth. Dean was ignoring the tickling sensation of blood running down his wrists where he'd struggled hard enough to break the skin. His eyes were wild and the mixture of panic and rage in them was of particular interest to her. She walked toward him, her heels clicking on the cement floor.

"He was _prepared_ for his sojourn into the fields. That is all…" Dean interrupted with a curse and then struggled further at the bonds. He didn't know what that meant…but the images of the seven bodies and the incredible amount of torture that had been evident on those bodies flooded his mind and he had a hard time focusing for a moment.

"What the fuck does that mean?" He asked, as his lip pulled up in an angry sneer. She crouched down in front of him and stared at the emotions that were rolling around inside the older brother like a Tsunami. These two were different than any of the others that they had collected…and that made this even more interesting to her. She pulled out a book and started making notes, ones that she could then pass onto their father when he showed up, near the end of this whole thing. "Writing down little pearls of wisdom? Or is there something more to the note taking…this isn't high school bitch." His voice was getting more gravelly as his worry for Sam escalated the longer he was separated from the kid.

She glanced back up at him and then took a long breath. "No…no pearls of wisdom, but I wonder…Dean…if you will be so…" She thought for moment before continuing. "Snarky…once you see what is in store for you and your brother?"

Dean didn't like the sound of that…he was just preparing a particularly colorful comeback when the mirror 'window' shifted and changed. It was now showing a large cliff with a raging river below it and there at the top was Sam. He was staring over the edge with a terrified expression on his face…but he looked okay…no blood that Dean could see. "What is he doing up there? Sam!" Dean's questions were coming out faster than he could process what he was seeing. He watched as Sam was obviously looking for _something_ over the edge. "What is he looking for?"

Kakoi stood up and then crossed the mirror thing, turning back only after she'd touched the fluid reflection and it changed. "He is looking for you Dean."

Dean's gaze snapped to the woman. "What? Why?" He wasn't in that river…and there was no reason that Sam would look so devastated if they hadn't done something to him. "What did you do to him?"

"One of the things that drives 'heroes' is the innate desire to save people…and man do you two fall into that category." She turned and walked back to Dean, he felt the restraints on his wrists disappear and he surged instantly to his feet, ready to fight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Dean." She said in a tone that had him stopping the impulse, his eyes flickering to where Sam was now on his hands and knees a look of utter pain being reflected out his blue-green eyes.

"Okay, okay….I'll stop…just don't hurt him." Dean couldn't help the incredible sense of foreboding that was now filling the room like an invisible dark smoke.

She smiled again. "I'm not the one hurting him, Dean…you are."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in instant denial. _That can't be true…_ "No…whatever you're doing…stop…please." Dean didn't beg often and he would never beg for himself. But for Sam? He get on his hands and knees if it meant that his little brother would be spared. "You only need one death right? You don't need him, I'll volunteer…you can do whatever…just…please." She shook her head and then turned back to the device before it dissolved back into the mirror again…and Sam disappeared. "NO! Bring him back…I need to know he's okay." His voice was strained by the emotions running amuck inside his chest and he found that he was now breathing in shallow rapid pants.

"Dean…you don't understand. It's not about one of you…it's about both of you." With that she walked forward and touched the space between Dean eyes….the world went dark again and his panicked mind threw pictures of Sammy at him as he dropped to the ground.

XXXX

Sam struggled against the bonds that held him. He'd yelled and screamed for his brother…but to no avail. He was still motionless on the top of a cliff, raging water running nearly fifty feet below him. He couldn't get the picture of Dean being shoved over the edge of the cliff out of his mind and he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes as he was forced to watch his brother's blonde head disappear beneath the churning brown water. The pain of being forced to watch...while not being able help had caused such a roar of agony to escape his lips that he hadn't even recognized it as human. Lugra was standing just off to his left and she was calmly watching the whole exchange with mild interest. Sam didn't know where the other sisters were at…and that scared him almost as much as being forced to watch as they tossed his brother over the edge.

"Let me save him…please." Sam begged. His eyes shifting rapidly to the water and then back to the raven haired woman…he didn't understand what they were trying to do. He didn't understand any of this. Sam felt a tear slip from his eye and shook his head in an effort to clear both the anger and the fear building inside him. "I don't know what you want from me. Your purpose is to collect souls after a battle…not like this." He'd been racking his brain trying to remember is Greek mythology…_what did we ever do to the Gods that they keep targeting me and Dean?_ Okay…_so we closed Pandora's jar…but that shouldn't keep them coming after us._

"No, Sam. This isn't about saving Dean from the water. We wanted to know the depth of your bond with your brother…after all you are planning on leaving him…are you not?" Lugra stepped closer to where Sam was kneeling, his arms pinned to his sides. His head snapped up and Sam's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared at her in surprise.

"What?" _How could they know about that?_ "Great…so you bitches read minds. Well, try this…" He thought of three sisters going up in flames as they were doused in kerosene and salt, he made it as graphic as he could. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin as Sam felt pinpricks of pain shoot through his body. It was like being stabbed by thousands of needles at the same time…and it was everywhere. His entire body reacting to the tiny pricks and coalescing into one massively painful arch that caused him to cry out as his eyelids slammed shut and he had to concentrate to simply breathe through it.

"That wasn't very nice, Sam. I would suggest that you keep your thoughts to yourself…Or…" She grinned and then Sam felt the world fall out from beneath his folded knees. His eyes shot open and he found that he was no longer on the cliff, but in a room. The pain inside him receded to back of his mind as he clenched his teeth and pushed himself to his feet. There was nothing in this room, just a large mirrored window and he was scared to death about what was on the other side of that...because he war pretty sure he already knew. He surged forward and banged on the solid mirrored surface. "Dean?!" He cried. Sam didn't know how long he slammed his fists against the window…but eventually his strength faded as his hope started to diminish. He didn't even know if Dean was still alive.

A shift in the mirrored wall had him staring at it in horror. There on the other side was Dean. He was unconscious and lying in a pool of water…_like he'd been pulled from the river._ "Dean…" The word was whispered as pain coursed through Sam…but this wasn't physical pain…it was emotional…_and it was so much worse._ He leaned his forehead against the window and stared….looking desperately for the rise and fall of his brother's chest. Anything that would indicate that Dean wasn't dead. His eyes searched the room and then his breath caught in his throat when he saw one of the sisters inside the room with Dean. She was carrying a notebook and staring at the still and far too silent form of his older brother. "What have they done to you?" He questioned absently into the silence of his own room.

"Nothing yet…" A voice had Sam spinning away from the view and then narrowing his eyes as the blonde appeared behind him. "But you can save him from was _about_ to be done to him…at least for a while."

Sam's eyes flashed with anger. He was so tired of monsters that wanted to talk in riddles…and this one didn't seem to be any different. "What the hell does that mean?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, my sister was about to begin with Dean…but I think that it would be better to start with you. So what do you say? Should we spare your brother for the moment?" She stepped closer to him and Sam found that the urge to punch her out was so strong that his fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Well, it means that you can _save_ Dean for the time being…but that won't save you." She waited as he turned and stared at the motionless form…_at least I know that he's alive._ "Fine…" He'd barely finished the word when electricity spread through his entire body, forcing him to his knees as the flesh on his body felt as though it was being cooked.

"Arrrgggghhh…." Sam couldn't stop the scream of pain that was ripped from his throat as his knees collided with the ground and his arms crossed his chest in an effort to make himself smaller and hopefully lessen the pain. His eyes were rolling back into his head as the pain spread through his system, it was now coming in waves…like the tides on the ocean…it was washing over him and forcing him further and further into his mind in an attempt to escape. Just as he felt his consciousness slipping it disappeared and he fell forward onto his hands, great gasps escaping him as he struggled to breathe. The sudden shift in his muscles had him shaking and then lifting his head to glare at the woman on the other side of the room. "Is…that….all…you got…bitch?" He ground out through the panting breaths that were racking his body.

Her eyes narrowed and then she clenched her jaw as she quickly closed the distance between them. "Not even close." She said in a deadly calm voice that made Sam wish that he hadn't been channeling _Dean_ at that moment. Her fist flew out and Sam felt black spots explode in his vision as it connected with his cheekbone. The sudden fiery agony that raced through his face was staggering and he fell back onto his heels as his hand shot up to grasp at the quickly darkening area.

Her long fingers twisted into his hair and she pulled him to his feet, he tried to strike forward with a flurry of fists and was shocked when his arms wouldn't raise from his sides. She shoved him across the room and then he found that she was closing a set of manacles around his wrists and his legs were similarly secured to a wall. Pain was the only thing on Sam's mind as his arms were hauled above his head and the unique construction of the manacles cut into his wrists. Blood trickled down his forearms and he closed his eyes at what was about to happen. One decision kept flooding through him as he waited for the torture to start…_If he made it out of this alive…he was done…he was taking that scholarship and he was moving to California…and he was going to get that 'normal life' that he'd always wanted._

XXXX

Dean could feel the cold leaching what little strength he had, after his dunk in the river, the longer he stayed on the floor. He was struggling to force his eyelids open when another cry from Sam had him surging back to awareness. He pulled himself to his knees and looked over at the mirror thing, he was suddenly hauling himself to his feet when he saw Sam on the other side. The appearance of one of the sisters had Dean's spidey senses going crazy. "Sammy!" He cried as he launched himself at the mirror. His brother was secured to the wall on the other side of the room…and there _was blood_ this time. "Sam!" He called again as his hands came up and pressed flat against the surface. It wasn't glass…in fact it didn't feel like anything that he'd ever touched before. He spun his head to the corner where he knew…he just knew…that there would be a sister waiting.

The brunette watched him with interest as the emotions raged inside. "How do I stop this?" Dean's voice was broke on the word _stop_…because he knew that _he _couldn't stop anything. Only by the grace of one of these _Gods_…could he save his brother from what he knew was coming.

She pushed off the wall and crossed to him. "You can take his pain…but I warn you Dean…it won't be pleasant."

"Never thought it would be…do it." Dean shot back with even thinking. He couldn't stand back and watch as his little brother was tortured. That just wasn't happening on his watch.

"You would do that for him? Even though he plans on leaving you if he makes it out of here alive?" Kokoi shook her head in wonder. The sudden widening of his eyes was just what she'd been looking for. He hadn't thought his little brother would ever leave him…they obviously kept a lot of secrets from one another.

"He…he wouldn't do that." He whispered as his gaze was pulled back to the struggling form of his little brother.

"Oh Dean…you need to pay more attention. Would it help to hear it from Sam's own mouth?" She waved her hand and the window surface disappeared and Dean was able to see Sam clearly.

"Sammy!" He cried as he tried to get to his brother. Sam's head snapped up and he stared slightly dumbfounded at his brother's struggling form.

"Dean!?" He answered and started struggling again. The wounds on his wrists opening wider and causing more blood to flow, before he stilled himself and stared at the tired expression on his brother's face in concern.

"You okay?" Dean asked. He knew it was a rhetorical question…because 'no', obviously Sam wasn't okay. He was tied to the wall of a cement torture chamber, with crazy women trying to tear their souls from their bodies in the most violent ways possible.

"Yeah…yeah…you?" Sam asked.

"That's all very touching…but Sam, why don't you tell Dean about Stanford." Nosoi said as she stepped into the room…_through a fucking wall?!_ Dean noticed in surprise.

Sam's eyes flew to the sisters and then shifted to his brother's confused and pleading gaze. Suddenly the heart wrenching decision that Sam knew would come was staring him in the face. The green eyes of his brother begging him to contradict what the women were telling him. Sam's eyelids closed slowly and he dropped his chin onto his chest in defeat. This wasn't how he'd wanted to tell Dean about this…he wasn't sure_ how_ he'd wanted to tell his brother about the letter and his decision. As he pulled his head back up and his gaze connected with Dean's, he knew that he didn't have to _admit_ anything…Dean could read the truth of their words in the expressive eyes of his baby brother.

"Oh…" Dean swallowed and crammed his own fear of abandonment back down and locked it away for later contemplation. All of the things that he'd given up to stay with Sammy over the years flashed through his eyes as he stared at the truth in his brother's face.

They couldn't afford to argue about this at the moment. The sisters obviously thought that this would break his resolve to save Sam…if that was true then they didn't know him very well.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So here comes the angsty part and then we'll get into the actual escape planning. The next chapter will bring Bobby into the mix and possible John…but the boys aren't getting out of this for a while. The sisters will be setting them on a battlefield, where they can use their skills and try to survive…since they can't collect a soul that isn't lost in battle. But before that their bond will be tested in some pretty cruel ways…and while this will strengthen Sam's desire to get out. It will also strengthen Dean's resolve to let him. Keep in mind that this is not Canon based-so I have no idea how this conversation would have gone between Sam and Dean. But this is my attempt at pulling it into this story and pushing the brother's toward their inevitable separation. Because something pretty major must have prompted that…and the silence between them during it. __Thanks Candylover665, Effy, Sarah, and any other guests that reviewed._

**Please Review: I am curious what you think about the sisters and the reveal here. **


	6. Field of Battle

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story._

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 6 **

_Field of Battle_

Sam stared at his brother's confused and hurt expression as he felt his chest tighten painfully. This wasn't how he had planned on telling Dean about going to Stanford. He'd wanted to ease into the information, maybe get his older brother drinking...and now it was out there like a pale fat nudist at a ski resort…and he couldn't pull it back...no matter how much he wished he could. His blue-green eyes flickered between the sisters with a rising hatred, as his gaze landed on each of them in turn and he was forced to watch as their news struck Dean at his very core. Which, he was sure, was exactly what they had planned for the information to do. "Dean…" Sam started, he didn't even know how you apologize for something that he 'wasn't sorry for'...although the fact that it would hurt his brother...that pained him to his very core.

His older brother held up his hand and shook his head. "Sammy…it's okay." Dean said quietly. He schooled his expression to one of indifference and Sam cringed internally. It just didn't matter what he did…no matter how he rolled these dice it was going to hurt Dean…and that was the last thing on earth that he wanted. But the thought of staying in this type of life...that was such an impossible idea that Sam couldn't even entertain it.

"Okay….so I'm officially bored." Nosoi said as she stepped up and grabbed Dean's chin between the bruising strength of her fingers. He clenched his teeth at the unwanted touch and tried to pull his face away from her, his eyes shooting bolts of rage at her. She dug her finger nails into his skin and he groaned as small wisps of pain echoed through his face. "Dean…it's time to go." She said. Nosoi pulled him forward like a dog and Dean was forced to follow as the pain from her grip tightened.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Sam called as they approached the solid wall.

She stopped and turned to briefly look at the youngest Winchester… "To the field, Sam…where you _were_ headed." Sam's mouth dropped open in a silent denial as she pulled Dean _through_ the wall. He struggled against the restraints and felt the blood trickled further down his arms and onto his chest.

Sam watched as panic built in his chest as Dean and the dark haired sister disappeared. He scanned his now _empty_ room. _Wait, when did the other two leave? Okay, that doesn't matter, Sam…how do you get out of here? And how do I find Dean? _His thoughts were pulsating with his rising energy as the image of Dean's disappointed and hurt eyes kept flashing through them. He hated that he'd managed to hurt Dean…again… He was thinking about how to approach getting free, when his hands suddenly dropped to his side. The instant pain, as pins and needles, flooded his veins had him gasping in surprise. He hadn't been ready and now as he glanced down at the ragged tears in his flesh, he was glad that he hadn't pulled harder against the restraints.

Sam pulled in a long breath and then reached up to scrub a hand down his face in frustration. He wasn't exactly sure _what_ Dean had done to get the women to leave Sam alone…but he knew that any type of _deal_ with a God or a monster…never ended well...especially when it involved Dean.

"Dean, I could have handled this." He muttered as he moved around the room, searching for a weakness in the walls. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable washing pain that continued to course through his body, it was a reminder that everything that he'd suffered so far…Dean would be subjected to on a greater level. Sometimes he really hated the differences in how he and his older brother had been raised. It wasn't that Sam wouldn't lay down his life for Dean's…but he understood that there were limitations to what _they _could do. But for some reason, Dean never got that memo.

Sam slammed his bloody fists against the solid wall where he'd seen Nokoi walk away with his brother only an hour before. "Dean!" He cried as desolation started to set in.

XXXX

The next coherent thought that stuffed itself inside of Dean's overly abused brain was…patters of pain. He was being shoved through the muddy field by an unseen force, his feet catching on the camouflaged rocks and roots. He'd already fallen down enough times that the knees in his jeans had been ripped out and there was rivulets of blood running down his shins and soaking into his socks. He bit back another pained cry as his ankle twisted and he nearly hit the ground again. He tried to right his balance and found that now he was now limping across the muddy field in stead of marching against his will.

Nokoi simply looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow in obvious disgust. "Seriously? How the hell haven't you managed to kill yourself already? You have the worst balance of any human I have ever dealt with." She sneered as she turned slightly and then simply continued walking.

The intense desire to grab a handful of mud and toss it at the back of her glossy black head was nearly over whelming. But then he remembered that she could ready freaking _thoughts_…

"That's right, Dean…I can. And if you throw anything at my 'glossy black head', I'll make this agonizingly painful for Sammy...as well as you." Nokoi, never even turned around as she simply threw the threat over her shoulder and continued stalking down the small path through the field.

_Of course she would threaten Sam_…he shook his head as the smoldering rage that had started several hours ago and built into a towering inferno of rage at this point. The mere mention of Sam had his thoughts shifting worriedly to his younger brother and just what exactly might be happening with him.

"Nothing…told you…you could take his place didn't I?"

"Okay, you need to stop doing that." He growled as he stumbled again.

"Really? And why is that, Dean?" She stopped and turned to face him, making him nearly collide into her perfectly clean body. Nokoi narrowed her silver eyes and glared at him in both challenge and slight irritation.

"Because….didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to read other people's thoughts without their permission? Or that with great power comes great responsibility?" He was feeling particularly snarky as he settled into a stance and folded his arms across his chest. The Goddess rolled her eyes and started walking again…Dean found that his body was pulled after her without his consent. "Hey!" He called indignantly as he stumbled forward into the mud.

"Just…you know...I think I liked it better when you stuttered and refused to talk." She said as she shot a poignant look over her shoulder. Dean clamped his mouth shut…he had no intention of giving them a reason to give him back the embarrassing stutter. He clenched his jaw and glared in her general direction. The pain from once again hitting the ground still tripping through his system in protest of this _forced, _now limping, march.

Kakoi walked out onto the path directly ahead of them and Dean found his legs being pulled along, even as he tried to stop and look at the other sister. He didn't know exactly what was coming and he was little scared to find out…if he was being honest with himself. They'd had no clue what they were getting into here…and now they were trapped in some sort of battle simulation that would probably claim his life…or god forbid…Sam's. His hawk-like gaze traveled from one sister to the other and then back again, he could see that they were still wearing the same clothing that they'd had on in the cement room. So chances are that neither of them were directly involved in what was coming.

Lugra then stepped onto the path. She however, was dressed in full battle regalia. The bright silver of her breastplate only reflecting the harsh glaring rays of sunlight, painfully, back into Dean's eyes and causing him to throw his hand up to shield his face. She smiled and then turned to her sisters, Dean's gaze traveled the length of the field and he was a little concerned…_alright, maybe a more than a little_…when he saw several large creatures waiting patiently off in the not too far off distance. _Great…now I'm fighting….I like the movie Gladiator…never wanted to be a part of it though._ Dean halted, un-expectantly, as whatever power _had_ been compelling him forward, suddenly released him. He shifted his weight and then gritted his teeth as pain shot through his swollen ankle and had him shifting his weight to the other foot instantly. '_Son of a bitch...'_

Lugra glared in his direction, before she stepped forward and handed him a net and a trident. "These are your weapons, try and stay alive…otherwise Sam will be facing these five beasts…alone." Her threat was not an empty one and it raised such a waling internal alarm in Dean that he literally saw red as he seethed inwardly. _So, whatever I can't kill is going to be pitched at Sammy?_ He finally understood a little of what was happening here. The sisters wanted death and pain…but they wanted it on the battlefield. Their weren't going to simply torture the brother's to death…they were going to see that they were ripped to shreds…on a battlefield.

"Of course, it would be on a battlefield, Dean." Nosoi said evenly as she stepped up next to his taunt body and smiled coldly. "We cannot collect the souls unless they fall on a field of battle…the more violently they fall…the sweeter the collection." She leaned in and ran her fingers down his chest.

The shiver that ran through Dean's body was not because of sexual attraction, but because of the pain that followed that finger. Her nails had sliced through his shirts, cleanly, exposing his chest to the crisp cold air of a Colorado spring. She reached up and pulled the shirts from his torso and then raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

"Hey lady, 'no means no'…" Dean said over the pain as it receded slightly. He was now standing in the middle of muddy field of battle in nothing but his jeans and a pair of boots… _Oh yeah…I have my trusty net and trident…which I have no clue how to use._ She licked her lips and stepped away as he lifted the metal weapon and flipped the net experimentally.

"Such a shame…" She said as her fingers once again feathered down his chest and she patted his ass as she walked around him and headed toward her sisters… "Truly, Dean…a pity...you could have such _other uses_..." He huffed and closed his eyes in a silent prayer to anyone or anything that might give a rats ass about a small time hunter like himself…and Sammy…they needed help.

XXXX

Bobby gritted his teeth as he read about the seven deaths in Colorado. He knew that it would have pricked the interest of the hunting community…he had not, however, anticipated that John would have sent _his sons_ after this one. It was so close to the ritual type of sacrifices that had gotten the boys into so much trouble more than three years ago, that he'd figured the marine would have steered his boys clear of this one...but no... So he'd done some digging…and Bobby hadn't liked what he'd found. This wasn't a routine monster; the patterns didn't fit with anything that he knew about. So, he'd put his _feelers_ out into the hunting community…and what he'd learned had him searching for the new number that John was using. After locating the damn piece of paper inside a book on Werewolves and their lore, he'd dialed and waited impatiently for the older Winchester to answer.

"Hello?" Came gruff and somewhat slurred answer.

Bobby nearly swore over the phone. "John, where the hell are you?" He wanted to lay into the man…he'd sent his sons on a hunt that they had no hope of completing.

"Bobby?" John answered. He was sounding a little more alert, but Bobby was pretty damn sure that he'd woke the idget up.

"Yeah, who else would be calling your crazy ass?" He heard the other man sigh over the phone, so he pushed forward with his reason for calling. "So John, I know that you sent Dean and Sam after that case in Aurora, Colorado…"

John interrupted as a yawn escaped his lips. "Arg….Yeah I did. Why?" He said.

Bobby blew out a frustrated breath before answering. "Did you even research what you were sending those boys after?" He knew that he was playing with fire here…John was extremely protective of those boys, but he also hated being questioned…and that meant by anyone…not just his sons.

"Seriously Bobby? People were dying and I couldn't go. Sam graduated last week, so the boys had nothing to do…"

Bobby groaned. "Jeeze….you damn idget! You have any clue what they are heading into?"

John scoffed over the phone. "Yeah, a hunt."

"No…John, it was a set of Gods…not sure exactly which ones…but those people weren't just killed…they were sacrificed, to bring about something else. And Dean and Sam? They're smack in the middle of it….because of you." Bobby knew it wasn't completely John's fault. The information had been buried pretty deep, but the signs were there, if a person wanted to look for them. Which John never did. He was a _strike first and ask questions later_ kind of guy. But that didn't work when it was Bobby's _boys_ being sent out into the field of fire, without an extinguisher.

"Gods…? Are you sure, Bobby?" John was listening now. And he was kicking himself for not doing more research before sending the boys. He'd figured that they could handle it…and he really couldn't walk away from this hunt…not now…he was so close.

"Yeah…I'm just trying to narrow down the search of which _ones_ are involved. I could use your help, John." He said as an afterthought. Bobby heard the slow intake of breath and knew that he couldn't expect help from the older Winchester for a while.

"I can't leave right now Bobby. I'll call Caleb and Joshua and have them hook up with you near Colorado…I'm assuming your heading out there?" The hopeful tone in John's voice, just made Bobby angrier as he wondered what the hell the man could be doing that was _more important_ than his own sons.

He pulled off his baseball cap and slapped it violently against his thigh… "Yeah…whatever." Bobby hung up without even saying goodbye as he gritted his teeth and tried to calm the seething anger.

XXXX

Dean wasn't expecting the first blow from the Minotaur-type looking creature. It hadn't even telegraphed the movement…it had just launched itself across the field, a bellow of rage filling the stagnant air as it rapidly closed the distance between itself and Dean. He'd thrown himself to the side, but the horn on one side of its head caught him just beneath the armpit and raked along his ribs. Dean couldn't stop the cry of pain that exploded from his lips as he'd twisted and rolled across the muddy ground.

"Arrgghh…son of a bitch…" He'd groaned as he struggled to pull himself back to his feet and retrieve the fallen net and lethal looking three pronged spear. He pulled his left arm in and held it against his bleeding ribcage as the beast shifted its trajectory and swung around to make another pass. The only positive thing he'd been able to see at this point, since the beast was stronger and at least twice his size, was that the other four seemed content to watch until he either killed the beast…or it killed him…and his soul was carved from his flesh by the Keres sisters. _Not good choices…either way._ He thought.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So the battle begins. Sam will be getting his fair share of 'ass whooping' in this story, he's just going to start in a different place than Dean…and he's going to have to convince his brother to let him take on some of the hordes that will be unleashed later. Thanks for the reviews, hope you guys can find time to let me know what you are thinking so far. _

**Please Review: They give me direction and motivation.**


	7. Mirror-Image Room

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story._

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 7**

_Mirror-image Room_

Sam was stalking back and forth inside his cement cell like an enraged, yet completely, caged animal. His fists were now a bloody mess from pounding on the concrete walls and his voice was hoarse from screaming to be released. He stared at the ceiling of the room…and it's one light with a diminishing hope that he'd find a way out of this place. He'd been trying to keep track of how long he'd been separated from Dean and so far it appeared as though they'd been spilt up for the last two hours.

A sudden flickering in the mirror thing had him stomping over to stand directly in front of it. It shimmered and then changed into a viewing window, much like he'd seen earlier when Dean had been dropped into the river. Only this time there was no river…just a field with five enormous and angry beasts…and one injured and bloody older brother.

"Dean!" He cried and surged closer to the window. His palms spread along the surface and he stared with unblinking eyes as his brother struggled to survive a one on one battle with one of the animals. The other's seemed to be hanging back…like they were waiting their turn to go after Dean. The oldest Winchester was naked from the waist up…and bloody gashes were torn into his chest and back. Sam's eyes flashed to the weapon in the hands of the beast and he understood the wounds…the thing was carrying a large whipping chain…it was attached to a long, thick wooden handle that was firmly grasped in the beast meaty fist.

Dean on the other hand was struggling to maintain his grip on a long metal trident, with a wicked looking set of prongs on the end…and…_was that a net?_ Sam thought as Dean's twisted and threw the woven piece out. He managed to snag it around the cloven hooves of the animal and it stumbled, but didn't fall. Sam thought he saw Dean swear as he tried another tactic…but even as he threw his body in and out of attacks, Sam could see his brother was losing steam fast. The energy that he'd had when they'd started this hunt had been leeched out through injury and emotional trauma. And it had Sam worried about whether or not his older brother could realistically fight three more versions of this beast. One of them lay dead not too far from where Dean was trying to take down the second one…a large gaping hole evident in its neck, where Dean must have skewered it with the trident.

Sam held his breath as Dean fainted and then spun, catching the huge animal off guard and slamming the butt of his metal staff into the things side. It howled in pain and then, in a move that Sam hadn't seen coming…and judging from the ferocity of the attack…neither had Dean…it rolled its enormous head and caught Dean in the thigh with one of its vicious looking horns. The agonized expression on his brothers face, told Sam everything that he needed to know when Dean went down. His legs effectively _cut_ out from beneath him. "No…Dean. Get up…please get up." Sam said in a strained voice as Dean struggled to get his arms beneath him and tried unsuccessfully to claw his way back to his feet.

Sam's eyes widened as the animal saw the weakness in Dean's defense and took the advantage. It rushed him and Sam was just starting to yell at the mirror, when Dean rolled onto his back and thrust the spear head up and through the animal's neck. The primary point on the trident severing the center of the beast's neck, while the two lesser points pushed easily through the large scapular muscles of the things upper body….it fell to the ground…_on top of Dean_. Effectively pinning his brother to the ground, as another of the beast rushed forward, a wicked looking set of swords in its hands.

"No! Dean…" Sam cried. He slammed his fists against the surface again as anger and frustration raged through his body at the unfair task that these bitches had thrown Dean into. If his hero-obsessed brother would have let _him_ go out into the field like was originally planned…then Dean wouldn't be injured…again. Sam could feel himself losing control the longer he was faced with the inability to help his brother. The surface of the mirror-thing shifted again and Sam found himself watching his own reflection. He screamed his rage and frustration at the viewing device…though it remained stubbornly reflective.

Sam's hands clawed their way up and through his hair as he slid to the floor, his eyes falling shut as he tried to get the image of Dean going down beneath the beast out of his brain. He licked his lips and tasted the dried blood that had been left there after his earlier encounter with the sisters.

_Dean, how do we keep getting dragged into these situations? Oh yeah…that's right, we kinda go around 'looking' for them…I swear to you, Dean, we are getting out of this…we are 'both' getting out of this._ Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of breathing that un-expectantly mingled with his. His eyelids shot open and he surged to unsteady feet. The dark haired sister…_Kokoi_…his brain reminded him, walked into the room and leaned against the wall. She was picking at her fingernail and staring at him in slight interest.

"Sam…how are you feeling?" She asked. It was almost as if she was interested…although, Sam knew that that wasn't the case. These sisters didn't give a rat's ass about him…or Dean…they were only interested in getting their bloody souls.

She grinned and pushed off the wall, closing the distance separating them. "That's true, Sam." Kokoi walked around him and looked over his body with an appraising eye. "You're almost as pretty as your brother…given a few more years and some more time in the gym…you can probably give him a run for his money." She hummed her appreciation and Sam wanted to cover his naked torso with anything…he was feeling more than a little objectified. He remembered the comments that these women had made toward his brother and he suddenly understood why Dean hadn't responded to the women's beauty as he would normally…there was something really disturbing about this whole situation.

"I'll give it my best shot." Sam said derisively. He glared down at the woman as she stared up at him, she shifted her weight and raised her eyebrow.

"You do that, Sammy."

"You don't get to call me that." He said in an icy tone.

"Oh…okay then." She shifted her weight again and then walked toward the wall. "I was going to take you to Dean…but if you're feeling this _snarky_, perhaps I should just leave him out there alone."

Sam's head shot up at that and nearly stumbled as he started toward her, his hands raised in a plaintive gesture. "I'm sorry…please, take me to Dean." He asked as he slid to a stop in front of the woman.

She tilted her head, her dark hair falling over her shoulders as she grinned up at him. "Okay, Sammy…let's go."

Sam clenched his teeth, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he bit back an angry retort.

"Good thing, you didn't say that…but you might want to remember that I can read your thoughts…" Kokoi walked through the wall and Sam sprinted to follow her through the solid structure. He was surprised by the sudden blast of cold air as he found himself outside, in the waning sunlight.

XXXX

Dean felt the beast slam into him and then the mind-numbing pain as its horn tore through the muscle on his thigh. He bit back the cry that rammed its way up his throat and tried to turn the attack into one of advantage. He managed to pull his eye line up, just as the thing saw his weakness and took off in his direction. _Son of a bitch…_he thought. Dean grabbed the trident and rolled just in time to thrust the lethal points into the skin of the beast. It howled its rage in a dying scream that made Dean want to cover his ears as it penetrated his skull. The sudden immense weight of the animal falling forward and effectively pinning him to the ground had Dean struggling to breathe. He rasped a sound that might have been mistaken for a plea….but since no one was listening…

Dean's head was twisted in the direction of the other three beasts. He knew his time was nearly up as another one of the enormous Minotaur's rushed in his direction. He struggled to move beneath the dead-weight of the one he'd just killed and found that he couldn't push the thing off of himself. His thoughts turned to Sam and he could feel the failure welling up inside him like a volcano. He couldn't die out here…not with Sam next on the execution list. Dean bit his lip and clenched his teeth as he pushed the pain in his body down, ignoring the flashing fire that raged along his side. He stretched his fingers out and felt the cool metal, he grabbed at the trident until he was able to close his hand around the staff.

It took a moment for the pain that had built up in his body to dissipate to a degree at the he could use his head and try to angle the long metal piece beneath the animal and push. Dean had never been so grateful for being forced to pay attention in science class as he was when the use of the weapon as leverage paid off and the beast rolled to the side. He was so busy pulling in great gasps of air into his starved lungs that he nearly missed the first attack of the third beast.

The shadow of the first sword caught his attention and had him shifting into a roll before he was fully aware of the danger. Dean pulled his knees into his chest and then came to his knees as he surged upward from the ground, using the trident as a crutch. The thing howled its anger at the thwarted attack and realigned itself to attack again. Just as Dean was preparing to counter-attack he saw another shadow looming in the distance. He wanted to look over and see what new threat had been launched at him, but the dual swords of his current attacker caught the sunlight and glittered lethally in the setting rays.

A resounding cry of anger and defiance broke the stagnant air of the field and Dean's eyes shifted to the right…there off to his left, looking like an angry avenging angel, stood his little brother. His blue-green eyes were flashing raging waves at the two remaining beasts…below him was the bloodied body of the third. Dean's eyes narrowed when he saw a long razor sharp dagger sticking out of its temple where Sam had apparently buried the blade moments earlier. "Sammy…" He whispered as he struggled to his feet. The lightheaded rush, that nearly sent him back to his knees, totally unexpected as he tried to close the distance between himself and his little brother.

"Dean!" Sam called as he turned toward his brother's fallen form. The thundering sounds of the two remaining beasts caught both of their attention simultaneously as their eyes flickered to where those things had been. They were now a hell of a lot closer and the speed with which they were closing the distance wasn't enough for any sort of reunion.

TBC…

**Author's Note: ** _More to come…Sam's introduction to the field and then the twists as the brothers are tasked with yet another set of challenges. Bobby is on his way and will be making an appearance soon. Thank you to those that took the time to review. Though the response to the last chapter was not what I'd hoped for. _

**Please Review: Keeps me motivated.**


	8. Sams Fight

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story._

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 8**

_Sam's Fight_

Dean's eyes spun instantly in the direction of the noises that were quickly becoming an almost deafening cacophony of sound. Dean was trying desperately to get to Sam. He could see the shadowy, yet massive bodies of the two remaining beasts looming larger and larger as they covered the ground more quickly than he was able to…not with the pain from his injuries. He swung his gaze back in the direction of his younger brother only to find Sam was scrambling toward him just as quickly. His little brother's face full of anger and lined in worry as he watched Dean's struggle.

Dean saw the glint of metal in the light and finally noticed that Sam had pulled the dagger from the body of the fallen Minotaur. He had also retrieved one of the larger blades that the _things_ had been carrying.

So now they were both somewhat _armed_…and that was at least one thing that seemed to be going their way. But as he continued to watch the progression of the beast, his lips twitching when he realized that it was the only thing going their way.

Unfortunately for the brothers, neither of their current positions was giving them a tactical advantage.

Sam wasn't exactly wearing the proper clothing for this cold weather and neither was Dean. And it didn't help that the cold, crisp air was draining Dean's reserves faster than his body could replenish them…or else the blood loss was a lot heavier than he'd realized. Dean shook his head when a wave of dizziness washed across his vision, causing his brother's form to blur at the edges.

Sam's voice broke through the fuzzy haze and then his little brothers large hands were settling around his waist and Dean was suddenly being pulled up and in the direction of the dense forest. Sam wanted them _off this field_ and he had a plan on how to do that. _Get to the tree line and set up against a large tree as a backdrop. At least that way nothing could sneak up 'behind' them._

Dean stumbled along beside his brother, his legs feeling like jelly as he struggled to stay on his feet. Dean's eyes were flickering back over his left shoulder every few moments as he tracked the animal's progression. One of the beasts was carrying a wicked looking battleax; while the other beast was waving around a club with spikes coming out the end.

"Dean! Come on. We need to get to the tree line." Sam hissed again as Dean stumbled and nearly took them both down to the muddy ground. Only his little brother's strong steady grip kept him on his feet; Dean nodded unconsciously and decided to forgo answering his brother's snarky tone in favor of following Sam's demands. He forced one foot in front of the other as he was literally _dragged_ along behind Sam. His little brother's long legs eating up the ground and hauling Dean along as he tried to push down the dizziness that kept rising to the surface… He was pretty sure, at this point, it was due to blood loss or maybe dehydration. Dean wasn't really positive which one…not anymore.

They were just about to break through the edge of the trees when Sam was struck, hard, from behind. He was flung forward onto the hard ground as pain shot through his calf; a groan was pulled from his lips as his chest slammed into the rocks that littered the soil…Dean tumbling in an uncontrolled descent directly on top of him. Deans training had him rolling to the side without thinking.

The Minotaur skidded to a halt and then turned to howl its rage at the brothers as a massive arm raised the wicked looking battle ax, the intention clear. Dean was struggling to get his net out from where it had wrapped around his legs. He was then flipping it out, catching the beast securely around its knees. He hauled back with all his strength and had the distinct pleasure of watching the thing crash to the ground. Dean wasn't expecting the other one to slam into his back and shove him across the tree line.

Sam watched in horror as Dean disappeared the moment he crossed that invisible line. "DEAN!" He cried as he struggled desperately to pull himself to unsteady feet. His breathing now coming in rapid pants as he stared at the spot where his brother had been only moments before. But the space was now devoid of any other human being. His eyes were drawn back to the shadow that fell across his path.

The Minotaur raised its battle ax, the clear decision to split the youngest Winchester in two, reflecting out of its angry eyes. Sam's arm rising up in a pathetic attempt to protect himself from the arc of the wicked looking blade. _So this is how this all ends? Dying on some fake battle field for the pleasure of a bunch of perverse bitches?_ He couldn't believe that he wasn't going to get the chance to go to college. _He wasn't going to get an opportunity to get out of this life…and both he and Dean were never getting off this bloody field._

A fierce cry of rage split the air as Dean's angry visage appeared as if from nowhere. He closed the distance, his gate a slow limp that looked pretty damn painful…even to Sam…his brother halted and squared off his stance as he threw the trident with all the force he could muster through the thick air. It was aimed for the things unprotected back. Before the beast could drop the ax down onto Sam's upheld forearm. Dean watched with a distinct self-satisfaction as the weapon imbedded itself deeply into the lower back of the beast. The severed spinal cord causing the thing to fall forward to its knees and coming to rest motionless in the mud…on top of Sam. The enormous body had pitched forward and then landed directly on top of the youngest Winchester, much as the other one had with Dean earlier. His little brother's snort of surprise would have been comical if Dean hadn't been spinning around trying to see where the last one had gotten off to.

Sam's sudden bellow of warning had Dean twisting around to stare at the last beast. It was standing above the pinned body of the youngest Winchester. A club with spikes sticking out of the bulbous end of a log, creating an extremely lethal looking weapon…but the thing wasn't striking. Instead it was staring down at Sam, the beady black eyes wide and unseeing, like it was waiting for something.

The sudden appearance of the Keres sisters had both brothers groaning in frustration. Each sister was now clad in a warriors armor, their hair pulled back in tight configurations that wouldn't come loose in a fight. The three separate suits of armor bearing the image of a three headed dog. Dean inhaled sharply as the name Cerberus was softly sung through on the currents of remaining light and bouncing off of puffs of air. The black haired sister stepped forward, her body armor glinting in the pale light. The thin metal was the color of burnished copper; inlaid with black sigils…in her hands she carried a long curved scimitar. The blade appeared to have been sharpened on both edges and was now shining with deadly purpose as she walked to where Sam was pinned.

Dean's heart started to race and he turned to go after the sister. His heart hammering in his chest at the thought of watching Sam being killed in front of his eyes.

"Do not interfere, Dean." The blonde said icily as she stepped forward. The reflective metal of Nokoi's armor was an almost shiny gold recreation of C-3PO's rich color from Star Wars. She raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes as she _heard_ his internal thoughts. "I'm not sure that I like being compared to a lifeless robot." She said in an even tone, her head tilting to the side as she glared in Dean's direction.

Dean simply shrugged. "Well then don't shop in the same jowa refurbishing bin, lady."

She lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes even further as her chin lifted in an arrogant manner. She obviously didn't fancy being compared to the little creatures that bought and sold droids on Tantoine either.

"Dean…" Sam said softly. Dean's eyes were shifting instantly over to the worried look that was plastered across his little brother's expressive face. Sam, apparently, didn't want Dean antagonizing these women. They had the power to kill the Winchesters without even thinking twice…and both of the brothers knew that. But damn if they weren't easy targets.

"I guess that it will be Sam that dies first…" Lugra said as she raised her blade.

Dean's eyes widened and he dropped his mouth open to protest. "No! Take me! Let my brother go." He screamed as he dropped to his knees, the mud squelching beneath him as his weight settled against the wet soil. He ignored the pulse of fire that ran though his leg and up his ribcage. "Please…there has to be a way…"

"Dean! No!" Sam cried when the sister shifted her current destination and began walking toward where Dean now waited...silently. He wouldn't look at Sam, his eyes were cast down and his shoulders were slumped. The immense pain that was clearly written all over his handsome face wasn't a cover…Dean was _hurting and he was hurting bad_. Sam could see where the bloody slashes to Dean's side looked ragged and torn. The gaping hole in his left thigh had started to bleed again when he'd tried to save Sam...tried...he had saved Sam.

Lugra stopped directly in front of Dean and tilted her head as the blade rested against her thigh. "You would die for him? In his place?" She looked over at her sisters and watched as they each threw angry glares in the general direction of the older Winchester.

"Yes." Dean said simply.

"No! Dean don't do this." Sam cried from his pinned position.

Nokoi shifted her weight and then looked over at Lugra. "Let's try something different. What if we tested that…this idea that they would _die _for one another." She watched as Kokoi stepped forward, the silver of her own battle armor sparkling in the dying light. Her sister nodded her support and they both looked to Lugra for her position on this. She simply raised her shoulders and finally gave a slight tilt to her head indicating that she too agreed with this new plan. "Fantastic."

Dean felt his vision darken and watched helplessly as Sam fell unconscious as the sisters simply snapped their fingers. His last thought was…_where the hell are Bobby and dad?_

Dean pushed his heavy eyelids open and then groaned loudly when he saw that they were on top of the cliff where he'd been earlier. His eyes swiveled and then landed on Sam lying not too far from him. "Sam?!" He called as he crawled to where his brother's body rested on the granite rocks. Dean gently patted his brother's broad back and waited as Sam started to groan and then finally rolled from his stomach onto his back. Dean's eyes raked his brother's body looking for injuries. He was glad to see that there wasn't anything that would be life threatening anywhere on Sam's giant form.

Dean glanced down at the slowly oozing hole in his leg and ignored the fiery agony that shot through his side as he twisted the wrong way. The dual gashes from the beast's horns were causing him to grit his teeth and try to ignore the pull of the drying blood that was mixing with the slowly oozing darker trail Or fresh blood.

"Dean? What happened? Where are we?" Sam asked as he pushed himself to his knees. The sudden pounding in his head making Sam wish he'd taken a bit longer to sit up.

"I guess…we're on the cliff? I can hear the water below us." Dean didn't want to get anywhere near that edge. He'd already been thrown into the water...thank you very much...and he had no intention of landing in the freezing cold river again.

Dean's mind was suddenly assaulted with the memories of the last time he and Sam had been in the water. Nearly four years ago now…when he'd escaped from the camp and been washed away in the rapidly rising water in Georgia. He hadn't realized that he'd pushed that memory so deeply, but the roaring rush of the water was pulling all those irrational fears to the surface.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam saw the shift in his brother's eyes as they took on a far off look and widened slowly.

"What, Sam?" Dean managed to say.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked again. His eyes raking the injuries that were readily visible against the white of Dean's skin as he pulled himself to his feet. Sam reached up and pinched at the bridge of his nose as he looked for the women…they were nowhere to be seen. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know what's going on here, Sam. I go no more answers than you do." Dean was still seated. His elbows resting on his bent knees while the blood continued leaking unchecked down his side only to soak into the waist band of his jeans.

Sam furrowed his forehead at that and then nodded, before walking over to the edge and gazing at the churning water below them. "Think that might be a way out?" He asked. The silence from behind Sam causing him to turn and stare in the spot where Dean had been…_emphasis on 'had been'._ Sam was now completely alone.

"DEAN!" He called as he spun in circles looking for his brother's absent form. An anguished cry caught Sam's attention as he stumbled to stare around the edge of a large granite boulder. He peered around the corner and then rushed forward, without even thinking about it, when he saw Dean's unconscious body.

Dean was lying face up, his head lolling off to the side. The extensive wounds that were littering his torso were still bleeding. The ragged tears in the flesh were slowly coloring the dried grass below him in a bright crimson stain. Sam was never going to get used to seeing his brother hurt. His attention was drawn away when there was a crunch of dried leaves from behind him. When he glanced back his brothers body was gone...only the discolored ground reflecting that Dean had ever been there in the first place.

Lugra stepped out of the shadows. "Sam. We have some unfinished business."

"Yeah, I guess we do." He said through his clenched teeth. The powerful jaw muscles were jumping as he ground his teeth together, trying to control his anger. Sam pulled himself up to his full height, ignoring any lasting vestiges of pain that lanced through his body from the position. "You have me at a disadvantage though…I don't have a weapon anymore."

She smiled and tilted her head. The perfect features reflecting the stony cold nature of these gods. She raised an eyebrow and then pulled another blade from a sheath on her back. The blade was thrown at Sam's feet before she rushed him. Sam twisted his body and used her power against her as she rolled across his back and onto her knees on the other side. Her long hair was instantly flipping over her shoulders and revealing an angry glare.

"You and your brother are some of the best trained soldiers we've come across in millennia. I couldn't very well allow the monsters to have all the fun. My father will be angry…but this isn't his decision anymore." Lugra stepped off the path and leaned her weight onto her back foot telegraphing her advance.

Sam adjusted for the rush and then rolled his shoulders in preparation for the battle. He knew that she knew where Dean was…and that was his primary concern…finding his older brother.

XXXX

Bobby stared at the map, his heart pounding as he pictured all the things that could be going wrong with those boys. He knew that once again, those boys had bitten more than they could chew. That seemed to be becoming a pattern with them…getting into situations that involved beings of immense power with the ability to change the very fabric of the world around them. _Why was that? Were those boys destined for something worse than being hunters?_ That was a scary thought.

Jim was driving so that Bobby could track. He'd called John again and finally convinced the man that he needed to meet them in Colorado. John hadn't been happy at being forced to leave a hunt that he was making progress on, but when Bobby explained exactly what the boys were up against, he'd determined that they were going to need all the help they could get.

And now as they drove the last hundred miles to this abandoned field where the disappearances had been taking place, Bobby found he was scared.

TBC…

**Author's Note: ** _The Keres father will be introduced in the next chapter along with Bobby. Sam is gonna get his day in the sun and Dean will be back to fight another day. Sorry for the delayed post, busy week. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate that you took the time._

**Please Review: They've been few and far between lately, hope you are still enjoying the story.**


	9. Help and Poison

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story._

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 9**

_Help and Poison_

Dean's eyes rolled rapidly under his closed eyelids as he swallowed the intense nausea that was building in the pit of his stomach. He heard the heavy clash of bodies from somewhere close to him and that had him twisting over, ignoring the pain that flared in his side as he shoved his heavy lids open. _I'm not even going to think about the fiery agony of that fucking leg…nope not gonna think about it. _He thought silently. He forced his glassy green gaze to search around the immediate surrounding area for the large form of his younger brother. Dean rolled to his hands and knees. "Sam?! SAMMY!" He called into the darkness.

Dean blinked slowly as he waited for the fuzzy edges of his vision to clear. What he saw, when it did, had him struggling to his feet, reaching for the closest weapon he could see. Sam was in the process of battling with one of the sisters. She had swung at his head with a large curved blade and it had clanged loudly as Sam raised his own straight sword, effectively blocking the killing strike. He watched, fear coursing through him, as his younger brother shifted his weight from the right to the left and then fainted, trying to distract the sister as he saw the telegraphed movement she was about to make. Dean hadn't ever realized just how much Sam had learned while they'd sparred over the years. The kid was holding his own against someone who was obviously more skilled and better trained, not mention wearing armor. He bit back the pain and pushed the dizziness down as he put one foot in front of the other, slowly making his way toward his brother's frenzied movements.

"Uh-huh…Dean." He froze stock still in his tracks as one of the sister's voices interrupted his slow progression. "That's Sam's fight…and my sisters." She raised one elegant eyebrow and then turned to watch as Lugra swung her scimitar again and connected straight on with Sam's forearm. A large gash appeared and then a splash of crimson dripped down his fingers and elbow, only to drop unnoticed to the ground. Sam wasn't showing any indication that he'd been struck beyond momentarily loosening his grip on his own wicked looking weapon. But the look plastered on his face was that of utter concentration, he wasn't going to allow these _Gods_ to determine his and Dean's fate. His eyes flickered for instant toward his brother's before he was pulling them back to stare angrily at this woman that had thrown them into this _bullshit_ battle. He saw an opening in her offensive posture and he only took a moment to consider how best to exploit the break he was seeing.

Dean's eyes widened as Sam almost dropped the blade he was using as he was struck. Sam quickly repositioned it to his other hand and then did something that Lugra hadn't been expecting. He used the inured arm to parry her blade, allowing another deep gash to appear in the previously unmarred flesh and then sliced upward in a lightning quick motion, opening a nine inch scarlet splash across her abdomen. Dean knew that it was a kill strike…the kind that left entrails spilling from the wound. The God's face would have been comical if Dean hadn't been worried about the other sister and the gasp of rage her heard from behind him.

"NO!" Nokoi cried as she watched her sister drop to her knees, the curved blade slipping from her numb fingers. She couldn't believe was she was seeing, _we can't die…_the thought ran through her head over and over as Lugra pitched forward onto the muddy cold ground. Lugra's arms never moved from her stomach in an effort to try and catch her body as she fell; the surprised look of defeat frozen for all time on her face. They had always been told to _never_ fight on this field of battle and as she watched her sister's eyes go blank in death she suddenly understood why. _Because here on this field…they were vulnerable. They could die._

"You will pay for this!" She cried before both she and the body of her sister suddenly disappeared from the field. Dean stared open mouthed at the spot she had been only moments earlier, his eyes flashed up to his brother's body. Sam's sides were heaving in great gasps of air as he tried to push the remaining adrenaline out of his system. His shoulders were slightly slumped and he hadn't even grabbed onto the wound on his left forearm. A steady stream of bright red blood coursing down his fingers and staining the soil beneath his feet.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he limped carefully to where his brother knelt. He bit back his own pain as he sank down next to Sam, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

Sam's eyes whirled to meet Dean's concerned gaze. And it was like someone turned on a light, because he was instantly raking Dean's body with his eyes as he looked for additional injuries. When he saw no new wounds he let out a long suffering sigh. "You okay, Dean?" He asked quietly as his hands finally came up to try and staunch the flow of blood.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Sam. I'm okay…are you?" He was pretty sure that no matter how Sam answered his question, he wasn't going to believe his brother. Sam's eyes were haunted and angry as he continued to stare at Dean.

A voice in the distance had both boys lifting their heads and turning in the direction of the tree line. "Dean!?...Sam!?"

"That sounds like Bobby." Sam said as he managed to haul himself to his feet. He released the injured to arm to try and help Dean back to his feet.

"Yeah, it does." Dean allowed Sam to take some of his weight, because he wasn't entirely sure he could support it on his own. Not with the injury to his leg and the fire that was running up and down his ribs certainly didn't bode well for his posture. His eyes scanned the dark forest, his breath held slightly to avoid moving his side, as he searched for the voice.

"Boys!" A baseball capped figure darted out of the darkness, followed closely by two more shadows and Dean felt his strength waning as he realized that _help_ was here now.

"Bobby!" Sam called. He shifted his weight from right to left and then moved his arm more securely around his brother's waist.

The older hunter shifted his track and picked up his speed when he finally saw the two slumped figures making their way slowly toward him. He swallowed hard when he realized that not only was neither of them dressed for the cold of the Colorado fall, neither of them was moving without the aid of the other. Which meant injuries…and probably pretty severe ones judging by how much Dean was leaning against his little brother. _These boys cannot seem to catch a break._ He thought silently as he waved at the other two to pick up the pace, Jim was carrying the medical supplies.

"You boys okay?" Bobby asked breathlessly when he was finally close enough not to shout. His keen blues eyes instantly assessing that Dean was in greater need of medical attention than Sam. Although, that wound on his arm was bleeding pretty good. He gestured for Pastor Jim to bring the kit and shrugged out his own coat as Caleb did the same, handing his to Sam while Bobby's went around Dean's shivering shoulders. He helped the older brother to sink to his butt as Dean pulled the coat more securely around himself. "Let me look at that leg Dean."

Dean shook his head and pointed at Sam. "Sammy first." He said quietly. His brother's eyes flashed to his and he was shaking his head emphatically.

"No, Dean. You need to get that let looked at…."

"Sammy…you first." Dean answered. His voice held nothing but tired resignation. But there was hint of steely determination that told Bobby that he wasn't going to get to look at the boys leg until he took care of Sam.

Sam's eyes narrowed in frustration at his brother's relentless attempt to take care of him. But he too recognized the determination beneath the tired voice that gave the order. Dean wasn't going to allow them to touch him first. This constant need to put everyone else first was going to be the death of his brother…Sam just knew it…and it scared the shit out of him.

Bobby closed his eyes and pursed his lips as he bit back a retort to Dean's selfless order. Sometimes he hated how much like his father the boy was. Particularly when it came to taking care of himself and watching Dean's eyes open and close slowly as he processed that they were safer than they had been wasn't helping alleviate any of Bobby's concerns.

Jim Murphy stepped closer to Sam and reached out to gently take the kids bloody arm. His inspection of the wound was gentle but thorough as he washed it with some alcohol and then mumbled a quiet 'sorry' when Dean's eyes shot in his direction as Sam hissed in pain. The silent accusation in the shimmering green gaze was enough to make Jim feel guilty for causing any pain to the younger brother. Sam shook his head. "Its fine Pastor…I'm fine." He said loud enough for his pain in the ass big brother to hear clearly. Dean just narrowed his eyes and shot Sam a glare.

"So…where are the God's?" Bobby asked as he rummaged through his bag.

"Not sure exactly." Dean said softly. His eyes still watching Sam intently, before shifting to look at the older hunter.

"What do you mean…'you're not sure'?"

Dean shrugged slightly and then winced as pain again shot through his body. "They were here…and then Sam managed to take one of them down…and they disappeared. Then we heard you." He sagged a bit as a tremor ran through his body and Sam's keen eyes narrowed in suspicion that his brother wasn't being entirely honest about how bad he was actually hurting.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Jim had pulled the ragged edges of the cut together and bound it in gauze and wrapped brightly colored vet wrap around the entire forearm. The bright blue bandage catching Dean's eyes before Sam had tucked it back beneath the jacket slung around his shoulders. He moved to where Dean was starting to list to the side, sinking down next to his brother allowing Dean to rest against his shoulder for support. "Jim…"

"Coming Sam." The man moved quickly to kneel in front of Dean and pulled the scissors from the pack. He needed to cut the boys jeans, so he had a clear view of what he was dealing with. The blood was still oozing from the deep puncture wound. He ground his teeth together in anger at what these two kids had been put through…_and where the hell is your father?_ He thought in agitation.

Once the jeans had been slit up, nearly to Dean's hip he laid open the denim and hissed in surprise when he got his first good look at the wound. His brown eyes darted up to Bobby's, causing the older man to move so he too could see the wound.

"Son of a bitch." Bobby breathed when he saw the blackened edges of the injury. This was more than just a puncture wound. There was something happening inside Dean's body that none of them had anticipated.

Sam's eyes slammed into Bobby's and then shifted so he too could see the wound. "What the hell…?!" he said. "Bobby?" The blue-green gaze shifted to meet the older man's in question.

"I don't know, Sam…I don't know what that is."

"Would you all quite talking about me like I'm not here? Not dead…" Dean muttered through clenched teeth. "…the hell is going on Bobby?" He finished and pulled in a ragged breath as he pushed the coat off his shoulders. He was so hot…_why is it so hot?_ He wondered silently. He watched as Bobby's lips started to move, but a rushing sound inside his head had him struggling to make out the words.

"Dean…?" He recognized his little brother's worried voice. "Dean!"

XXXX

The God watched from his silent perch at the top of the trees. He had warned his daughters not to attempt to fight on this field of battle. His youngest had ignored the warning and had paid with her life. Yet as he watched the poison from the beast slowly move through the body of the older brother he knew that the youngest would pay for Lugra's death…_an eye for an eye._

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So sorry it took me a bit longer to get this chapter out. I will reveal who the father is in the next chapter and there will be blood as they go after the brother's in vengeance. So this is all coming to head in the next chapter or so…thanks to everyone that read and those that took the time to review. Much appreciated…to those I cannot PM…Tricia…and Tillypuitan...thank you._

**Please Review: This is coming along nicely; at least I think so…**


	10. Thanatos and the Cerberus

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story._

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 10**

_Thantos and the Cerberus_

Sam's anxiety had gone through the roof when he saw Dean's wound. He was so tired of watching Dean suffer and there just didn't seem to be a damn thing that he could do to stop it. They'd suffered so much already, how were they supposed to deal with another set-back? He reached up and pinched at the bridge of his nose in frustration, he could feel a headache coming on. Sam's eyes flickered over to where Pastor Jim was kneeling quietly over his brother's prone form and dabbing carefully at the blackened edges of the puncture wound in Dean's thigh. His brother's body was shaking slightly as Sam leaned down to grab the coat and place it back over Dean's chest.

"Sammy?" Dean said quietly. His eyes rolled as he searched for his little brother, finally settling on the concerned face of his brother. "You okay?" It didn't matter what Dean's physical state was, his first priority would always be Sammy…it was damn near encoded into his DNA at this point.

Sam's eyes shifted and then he gulped back the anxious emotions flooding through him. He hated that he couldn't help Dean and it didn't seem to matter if he was there on the hunts or not. Dean still seemed to attract some of the most rotten bad guys that they had ever dealt with. Bobby stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sam, we need to get Dean out of here. He ain't looking too good and I'd like to get back to my books and find a cure." His voice was gruff but determined, with a hint of kindness layered in for good measure.

"You can't." A voice interrupted them. "Cure him…that it..."

Sam's eyes flashed up and his mouth dropped open in a silent 'o'. There standing not twenty feet from where they were sitting was a man. He was leaning against a gnarled cane with a deep yellow stone imbedded in the tip of the wood. Sam's eyes narrowed when he realized that the man wasn't leaning on the cane, he was simply holding it. He looked to be younger than their father, with jet black hair and armor that was blackened at the edges. But it was his eyes that really got Sam's attention. They were a disturbing shade of green. Not like Dean's, a mossy forest green. But a lighter almost pale green with a silver outer layer that made them stand out against his pale skin.

"Who are you?" Sam growled as he gripped the sword more tightly, ignoring the flare of pain in his arm. His gaze flickered over to where Dean's eyes had shifted, trying to see the man more clearly and his brother looked angry. Dean was already starting to try and struggle to his knees, Pastor Jim was holding him down.

The man smiled. "I am Thanatos…and the woman that you killed earlier? That was my youngest daughter." His smile died on his slightly parted lips and a sneer lifted the edges of his mouth, showing brilliant white teeth and an undercurrent of evil. "I'm afraid that neither of you can leave this field. Not until, either we are dead…or you are." He shifted and moved forward in a smooth gate that wasn't natural on the uneven terrain of the field. "Cerberus." He called into the air.

Sam's eyes swiveled and then widened in shock when he saw movement off near the edges of the forest. He squinted as he continued to look and then started to lean back when he saw the animal moving at a steady pace through the forest. It was jet black with muscles rippling along the four large legs. The heads…_and holy crap there are three heads!_ Sam thought. Each of the massive heads was growling, the lips pulled back in a vicious looking snarl. Dean's eyes followed his brothers and he pushed at Jim's hands as he forced his body into a sitting position. There was no way in hell his little brother was facing some demon dog without his help.

Bobby took a step back when he heard the deep resonating sound echo through the field. "What the hell…?" He said as he glanced over where the boys were each watching the dog in rapt interest.

"Oh, and this is Cerberus…he really dislikes humans." The God straightened up and then spoke in a language neither brother understood. The black mass of hound began making its way across the long field. "I doubt you'll make it past him…but if you do, I'll be waiting." He turned and then looked back as an after-thought. "And you might want to hurry…because your brother doesn't have much time before the poison from the Minotaur's manages to kills him…and then….his soul is mine for the reaping." Sam blinked and the man was gone, he turned and stared at his brother. He felt the panic built at the thought of anything laying claim to his brother's soul. Let alone some creature bent on torture and destruction.

Dean was struggling against the pain in his body as he forced his broken form to rise from the ground. He was hunching over, with his arm wrapped protectively around his ribs. He was also careful to keep the majority of his weight off the injured leg, but he was holding a wicked looking ax; the end driven into the soil as a cane of sorts. And the determination that was reflecting out of his green gaze was something that Sam had begun to wonder if he would ever see again. But there in the wound expression on Dean's face was a remnant of the snarky man he'd been before the kidnapping three years ago.

"Dean?" He asked. Sam's eyes were taking turns watching his brother and keeping an eye on the black dog as it slowly approached them. The damn thing didn't seem to be in any sort of hurry and it was watching the small group with an intelligence that shouldn't have been evident in a _dog_. _And it was fucking huge!_ The thing stood nearly as tall as Sam when it raised its heads and sniffed the air.

"I'm okay, Sammy." Dean stammered. He shifted his weight and ground his teeth together, but managed to step closer to Sam. "Let's just kill this bitch." His voice was steadier than Sam had heard it since the incident in the mountains.

Bobby stepped forward, grabbing a shotgun in one hand and a long bowie knife in the other. "It's gotta go through more than just you boys." The gruff old hunter was determined and set his feet apart in a fighting stance.

"We're not leaving this place. And we're not leaving you boys alone…no matter what your daddy did." Pastor Jim stated evenly, the last part almost said as an after-thought.

Dean's eyes flashed over to meet the religious mans in a silent rebuke. He hated it when anyone said anything negative about their father…even their closest friends. Sam simply rolled his eyes and shifted his attention back to the slowly approaching animal. The beast had fallen into total silence and stealthily approached as he simply breathed into the chilly air. The mist of water vapor from its breaths hanging momentarily before disappearing as its enormous head passed through the cloud, breaking it apart.

"DEAN! SAM!" A voice Dean would have known anywhere rang through the field. His head snapped in the direction of the rugged call and his eyes widened when he recognized his father's lumbering gate. John was coming in from the opposite direction of the hound and he was trudging angrily through the muddy soil. There was just enough light for Dean to make out the complex emotions running across his father's face.

"Dad?!" Sam called. He shifted his eyes momentarily to Dean's and sighed when he saw the blank expression back in place on his brother's face. They both knew the arrival of their father was a good thing, because they were definitely in over their heads here. But it also meant a lecture at some point about the fact that he'd had to end his own hunt early and come to help them. He swallowed and glanced back at the hound. It had stopped and was watching the small band of men with rising interest.

John closed the distance, his eyes never leaving the animal that was threatening his boys. "Sam, what the hell happened?" His blue eyes flickered over to where Dean was obviously injured and struggling to remain upright. "Dean? You okay?"

Dean didn't answer, he simply nodded and continued to keep his expression neutral and his teeth clenched together. He had no intention of letting either his brother or his father see the pain that he struggling to control. A white hot agony was spreading outward from his thigh and it was making his other muscles bunch together. He watched as his father tilted his head to the side and shot him a disapproving look. Dean knew that his father disliked it when he didn't answer straight, but frankly, at the moment he just wasn't in a state of mind to care all that much.

Sam watched the interaction with an appraising eye. He knew that his brother wasn't doing all that well, as far as the injuries went. But beyond that…Dean was actually better than he had been in a long time. He swiveled his gaze back to the where the hound had again started toward them.

"Dad, we're not sure what we're dealing with here." Sam said.

"It's a pissed off version of a hell hound, Sam. We know what it is…oh and it has three heads." Dean answered as he limped over to where Sam was standing.

"Really, Dean." Sam said in a tight voice.

Jim and Bobby moved to surround Dean as John joined the small group. They had each made the move slowly, so as to avoid startling the hound. It snarled and pawed at the ground, the long nails pulling deep swaths in the dirt. "You girls done yapping? Can we kill this thing now?" The older hunters voice cut through the stagnant air and pulled everyone's attention back to the problem that had just squatted down and growled again. The large luminous eyes of the three heads were radiating a reddish color and there were long silvery strings of saliva slipping down the things razor sharp teeth.

Sam stared at the hound. He'd just barely finished fighting freaky ass bulls and spoiled pissed off Gods..._what the hell is wrong with this picture? Every time we kill one thing…something that is even worse just pops up and wants to kill us._ The thoughts were shooting through his mind faster than he could even separate them. The dog sank back onto its haunches, the muscles rippling as it set up its body to attack. Sam shifted his weapon and spun to make sure that Dean was protected before scrambling rapidly as the enormous body slammed into their small group…spreading them like billiard balls.

Sam slammed into the ground, his hip connecting with the hard soil. His elbow hitting right on the nerve and causing his fingers to go numb as the sword pitched forward and landed in the dirt. "Son of a bitch!" He cried.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he rolled painfully to his side. He was unable to stop the cry of pain that pushed its way past his defenses when his leg spasmed. He'd managed to hold onto his ax and had pulled his body into a small ball as something swiped at his lower back.

"NO! Dean!" He heard his father call as the claws from the beast skimmed over his skin, splitting it open in a shallow gash. Dean grunted and waved at his father, letting him know that he was sorta okay. John shifted his track and sliced with the bowie knife as Bobby and Jim surrounded the animal, trying to get its attention off of the middle Winchester.

"Sam! I need you to get to your brother, now!" John yelled as the hound snapped at him with one head and watched Dean far too closely, for John's comfort, with another.

"I'm trying to, dad." Sam yelled over the din. The noises that were coming from the animal were drowning out their voices. Jim was trying to follow Sam, but was caught unexpectedly by the long sweeping tail as the dog swung the thick black thing in his direction. The older man tripped and went down onto his knees, the shotgun sliding forward and out his hands and landing several feet away.

"shit." John swore.

The heads were watching each of the men in a shifting fashion that had Dean trying desperately to get back to his feet. He pushed down his pain as one of the heads made a lunge at his little brother. Dean ignored the dizziness and the nausea that attacked him as he started to rise. The image of Sam and the head that was preparing to go after him, had forced Dean to his feet a moment later. He staggered forward and then bit his lip as he swung the ax at the foreleg of the beast. It connected, causing the hound to howl in pain.

Sam screamed in warning as the head turned and bit out at Dean's arms. The giant maw had closed around both arms simultaneously and sliced deeply into the muscle and sinew causing Dean to cry out in anguish. His brother's hands instantly released the weapon as he was shaken by the head. The other two heads remaining trained on John, Bobby and Jim. Sam was the only one not currently being watched by the Cerberus dog. The thing shook its head several times and Sam couldn't help the rising panic as Dean's body was shaken like a rag doll and then dropped unceremoniously onto the dirt, like a discarded toy. The blood flowing freely from the puncture wounds, now staining the ground beneath Dean as Sam sank to his knees next to his brother.

He was surprised to see that Dean was still conscious and trying to reach for something beneath himself. Sam shifted slightly and found that his brother was handing him a long sleek knife. His questioning blue-green eyes connected with the steady gaze of his big brother. "Sammy…take it." His voice was quiet but steady as he watched Sam with a supportive expression. "I can't kill it, Sam…but you can." Sam's eyes widened. He knew what it would have cost his brother to say that…and the fact that he was admitting that he couldn't do something, wasn't something he was used to. Sam licked his lips, his gaze flickering back up to the where the hound was still focused on their father and the other two hunters. Bobby was slamming the butt end of his rifle into the things shoulder as it tried to catch him between its teeth.

Sam's fingers closed around the handle of the blade and he looked at Dean.

"Beneath its third head…there's a vulnerable spot, just above the front of its shoulder." Dean's voice was raspy.

Sam's body shifted and he and moved away from Dean toward the hound.

TBC…

**Author's Note: ** _The Winchesters are getting closer to learning exactly what they are up against. The beast Cerberus is a well-known Greek guardian that worked for Thanatos. Who is thought to be the father of the Keres sisters. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and read the last chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Also, thank you to anyone that I couldn't PM…Tricia and Tillypuitan. _

**Please Review: The story is coming to a head and I would like to know what you think.**


	11. Bond between Brothers

**Legalities: **_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kripke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Idea:** This little fiction has a story line, but it is unabashed hurt!Dean with extremely angsty!Sam and worried!John. _This is purely a selfish little piece_ that I decided to share. I wanted to focus on Deans recovery and how one would come back from this type of situation. Especially when Dean would internalize everything...

_**Also, this is a very dark little piece of fiction, so please read all warnings at the start of the chapters and don't read it if you're not into that.**_

**Synopsis:** _Third part in a trilogy, Dean has defeated the Pandora evil but he has lasting physical limitations as a result of the trials. Sam has graduated from high school and their father will be sending them on a hunt that will bring Dean full circle with where this trilogy started. Through this last hunt Dean will struggle to repair the damage to his body and Sam will struggle to save both of them from a creature that none of them saw coming._

**Warnings:**_ This story will contain everything from intense emotional situations, graphic depictions of present and past torture to intense angst. If you don't like this type of thing….don't read this story. I would suggest reading 'Gone Missing' and 'Missing the Hunt' first as they will set the scene for this story._

**_Please Review:_**_ Thanks to any guests and others that can't sign in...I really appreciate that you guys continue taking the time to let me know what you are thinking about the progression of the story._

_**WARNING...Mentions of violence and gore throughout, this might bother some people so consider yourself warned...**_there is quite a lot of ANGST in this story...as a matter of fact...I think all my chapters have a large helping of angst...and some hurt Sam and Dean...so be prepared...don't like...don't read.

**Chapter 11**

The Bond between Brothers

Sam's eyes shifted from the dog to the other men and then back again. His gaze lingered on Dean for a moment longer than the others and then narrowed in anger. He was so _damned _sick and tired of having the rug ripped out from under them. Especially when through it all, his brother had been taking care of him. Dean had never left him to his own devices, not even when Sam had uttered the _unforgivable words, _three years ago. His thoughts shifted for a moment to that night, the one that had started this whole fucked up journey they'd all been on. He found at he constantly wondered, if he hadn't lost his temper that night, if maybe things might have turned out differently for them.

Sam's gaze shifted back to Dean and he was surprised when his eyes connected with the intense green depths of his brother's gaze. Dean's head tilted slightly as he tried sending something silent to his brother. Sam felt something warm _flow_ along the dormant link between them. He gasped as the strength and support bolstered his waning energy, allowing him to push past levels that might have stopped him before.

The dog circled the small group of men kneeling in the dirt, its lip pulled back over the long serrated canines and rows of yellowed teeth. The middle head rumbled menacingly at Sam, while the other two heads watched almost completely silent. _Which is way more disturbing. _ Sam thought silently as he stared at the dog. The intelligence that was swirling behinds its black pupils was painfully obvious.

Sam's weight was settled on his right foot, while his left leg was bent enough to allow for a lunge. He felt more than heard his father step up behind him, a hand landing on his shoulder. "Sam, I'm going to flank it on the right, you circle around to the left…try to keeps its attention away from Dean and the others."

The orders were familiar, but they still caused Sam's spine to stiffen. He hated it when his father took charge of a situation without even taking into consideration what Sam might have planned. He understood that his father had years of experience under his belt…but _damn-it_…_he_ was capable of defeating this piece of shit beast. And then the rational part of his brain kicked in and Sam knew that they stood a better chance of protecting Dean if they worked together. So he shoved down his initial angry response and nodded his silent agreement.

"Okay, once we get it's…" Sam was cut off as the dog thrust off of powerful hind legs, the muscles rippling as it closed the distance between it and them far too quickly. His attention shifted without him even being aware of it and he pulled the dagger up into a defensive position.

"Sam!" John called when he saw the bunching muscles in the dog's hindquarters and the obvious preparation to attack, reflected through the things posture. His eyes flickered over to where Dean was lying in a pool of blood…but the alert expression on his eldest son's face had him swallowing hard. Dean was going to see everything, so if they didn't manage to kill this thing…then Dean would see it coming after _them_. He would also both his father and his little brother die a very violent death. And Dean wasn't the kind of person that would recover from that.

Sam ignored his father's call in favor of keeping his eyes on the thing barreling toward them. The three heads jostling for control as they each roared their fiery anger. He dropped his weight onto his back heel and then threw himself into a roll on his left shoulder. Sam was careful to keep the dagger away from anything vital as he folded his long body over into a crouched position. Pain shot up through his body as he rolled over the shards of ice covering the cold ground, causing Sam to bite his lower lip on accident.

The dog landed on the exact spot where he'd been standing only a few seconds before. His breathing was coming in rapid pants as he pushed himself to his knees and quickly twisted his body in the direction of the animal. John had closed the distance separating them and was prodding at the hide of the dog with a large bowie knife. _It's just like Dean's…_Sam's mind supplied quickly. He pulled his drifting thoughts back and watched as it turned one of the large heads and looked at John over its shoulder. The dark eyes taking in everything as it assessed the threat.

"We gotta take out its eyes Sam!" John called over the constant growls of the beast. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, which caused him to shift his attention for a moment. Turns out it was a _critical moment_. A large paw slashed out and John felt the claws pull across his thigh. He couldn't hold back the cry of pain as his leg gave out beneath him and he landed on his left knee…hard.

"Dad!" Dean's raspy voice got his attention. John shoved himself back to his feet when the thing shifted its track and went after his eldest son's low voice.

"No! Sam, help Dean!" John cried out. When he saw that Sam was headed toward him, a look of angry desperation spread across his young face.

Bobby moved to try and help protect the injured middle Winchester. Jim was using his own body as a human shield as he draped himself over Dean's prone form. The older hunter ran forward and shot several rounds of rock salt into the dog's massive forearm. It roared angrily and swiped out, catching the man just below the knee. Bobby crashed to the ground, the shot gun shooting out his momentarily numb fingers.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"Dean!" Sam called as he scrambled across the ground. He'd forgotten that he wasn't wearing shoes and a misstep had him holding back a cry of pain. His left foot had come down hard on a razor sharp piece of ice, hidden beneath the soil. Sam's eyes caught the blood as it spilled from the wound. To his credit, he only stumbled once before he was splinting toward Dean.

Jim was pressing his luck with the beast. He'd grabbed a long spear and was trying to get the things attention focused on him.

Dean's eyes shifted from his brother barreling toward to him to where his father was struggling to get back to his feet. Something inside him broke and the pain lessened as he pushed past boundaries that men aren't meant to cross. He was shaking as he shoved to his knees and then slowly rose to his feet, ignoring any fiery agony that was tripping through his body. Dean cast his gaze around his immediate area, his eyes catching the glint of a sword several feet away in the tall dead weeds. He looked to where Jim was holding his own and Bobby was struggling to get back to his own feet. Finally, Dean looked to see where Sam was. Turns out his brother was only a few feet away, he'd stopped dead in his tracks when he'd seen Dean start to get up.

"I'm going for the sword!" Dean called out over the growls of the dog. The three heads were focused on the other three men currently, giving the brother's a shot at killing it.

"Wait for me, Dean!" Sam cried out as he closed the last few feet separately them. His worried gaze taking in the stilted movements of his older brother, not to mention the blood still seeping from his various wounds. "This looks bad." Sam continued as he tried to ignore the gaping wound on his brother's side.

"I'll be fine, Sam. I always am. Let's just get the sword and see if we can gank this son of a bitch." Dean's voice was rough and dry sounding, but it held a strength under the words that had Sam nodding immediately.

"Okay, I'm gonna swing around to the left…" He was cut off by his brother's hand catching his arm.

"What happened to your foot, Sam?"

Sam was surprised to see that his brother was staring at the ground with a panicked expression frozen on his face. Dean was shaking his head as he slowly dropped to his knees, his thigh protesting painfully as the blood continued to ooze from his own wounds. "Sammy…this looks serious. What the hell happened?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up and he scoffed at Dean. "Same as you, Dean…trying to kill these sanctimonious asshats."

Dean pulled the button down shirt off his shoulders and quickly wrapped Sam's foot. "Can't have you bleeding to death out here Sam…it's a one way ticket to…"

"Hell." Sam finished.

Dean's eyes came up and he nodded as he slowly climbed back to his feet. "So let's kill this thing before it kills any of us."

"Right behind you brother." Sam said as he fell into step beside Dean.

Neither of them was aware of the man watching from the woods, it wasn't something that this _being_ wanted them to know. And after all…being a God had its privileges. Now, normally he didn't interfere in his brother's antics, but something about the way this particular family fought _for_ one another had garnered his interest. As he saw them instantly come up with a plan that could be successful in killing the beast, he knew that if they succeeded, then he might be persuaded to step in. But it was in the hands of the two brothers.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _I know it's been about two weeks since I posted on this one. Sorry the few weeks after the holidays got super busy. I am working to finish this up in a few chapters and start a new storyline and monster hunt right after that. Thank you to everyone that took the time to read and review. To Tricia and anyone else that I cannot PM, thank you._

**Please Review: Hopefully you are still following this final part of the trilogy.**


End file.
